Why We fight
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: Voldemort Waited two years to attack the Potter's. Harry has two sister who are twins, the world thinks it was Sarah. The World is Wrong. HarryGinny, but only later on.
1. Chapter 1

I do not Own Harry Potter. I'd like to thank my muse, T-Bear2 who inspired this story, unfortunately I was not able to get in contact with him or her. So the Idea of Harry being kidnapped by a Were-Wolf is not mine.  
  
Voldemort looked down at the three year old boy who was standing defiantly at his feet. The Boy would lead a hard life no matter what happened here Tom concluded. He had only knocked out the parents rather than kill them. He didn't know why he had chosen to wait to attack the Potter house. He had known where they were for two years and yet they were left untouched. He had told his loyal Death Eaters that it was because he didn't wish to lose his spy. Tom raised his wand at the the boy and said the words he wouldn't have time to regret. "Avada Kedevra!"...  
  
Harold Turpin Potter woke from one nightmare only to enter another. He sat up in what he would have to call his bedroom, it was really a small room in the basement that he shared with the furnace and water heater. He was sweating from the stress the dream, which he often had. Despite the furnace being right next to him there was frost on the only window in the room and there was a slight chill. He was now seven years old, after that night Harry would never forget, people had said it was the youngest of the two twins who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, nobody had even bothered to ask Harry what happened. By the time Harry knew what every one thought had happened, it was too late to say anything. He sat up on his cot, it looked to be military surplus and had several holes in it. He pulled on his clothes which were all hand-me-downs from his father and got up. It was still dark when He got to the kitchen. As he always did he pulled out the frying pans and got to cooking Now normally he would only cook a little bit but today was the twins birthday, he started out with Breakfast, which consisted of eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. Frankly Harry thought that Sarah Potter looked like a baby sperm whale, although Harry knew if he ever shared this view with anyone one he wouldn't see the light of day for weeks.  
  
He then started on dinners main course, Sarah had changed her mind so many times even their parents had gotten angry. He grabbed the seven roast's out of the freezer. He was done with Breakfast and lunch soon and went around waking the others. None of them were really morning people except Harry, who had never slept in since that night four years ago. They all got up and went about their business for half an hour and then they sat at the table Harry had set earlier, Harry of course was not allowed to eat at the table with the rest of the family and so eat his plate in the kitchens. Knowing that the others would soon be done he started on the dishes and just as he finished the last one a second wave of dishes appeared on the table behind him. These dishes were done just as his mother walked in.  
  
"Hello Harry, we're taking Sarah to pick out a few presents, Anna asked if you," she said, her tone dripping with disapproval. "Could come with us. Seeing as its her birthday as well, we decided to allow it." she explained...  
  
"Why does he get to come mommy, he never gets too,why should he now?" Sarah whined, as usual she was picking on Harry.  
  
"Because Annabelle wanted him to come, I don't know why but she does." their father said. "Now when you step in just say Diagon Alley, got that?"  
  
"Yes daddy." Sarah said in a sickeningly sweet voice. In five minuets every one was at the Alley and soon they were off to the wizarding toy store. When they were there Harry wondered away from his family, every where Harry looked there were children taking for granted what they had and begging their parents for more.  
  
Harry wandered around for a few minuets until he was grabbed from behind and his mouth covered with a calloused hand.  
  
"Keep it shut kid, if you want to live that is?" a deep sneering voice said from behind him. He was roughly pulled out the back door of the store and then he felt his body being pulled through space, and he knew he was now far from his family "Stupefy." the voice said again and Harry blacked out...  
  
Harry didn't see the light of day for a while. He soon found out the person who had taken him was a Were-Wolf named Jacob. Jacob had explained to him that if he took out his anger on Harry that the transformations were less painful. Soon the only time Harry got any real rest were the days before the full moon in which Jacob was to sick to hurt him, and he kept time by how often the wolf would make it's way into the dungeon...  
  
Twenty Six months later...  
  
"My god! Moody, we have a kid down here, he's pretty bad." Harry tried to scramble away from the voice but the pain movement caused made him cry a stifled scream. He heard more footsteps and then another voice said.  
  
"Thank you Bellatrix, I'll take care of it from here." said the new voice, Harry assumed that it was Moody.  
  
"Yes sir," she said before standing up and reluctantly leaving the room. Moody walked up slowly, with uncharacteristic gentleness he picked up the quivering boy and slowly walked out of the room...  
  
"I don't really understand sir, the were-wolf bit him at least twenty times, there are the genetic markers in his blood, but a tissue sample has completely ruled out Lycanthropy. There are slight makers than I don't understand as well, I have sent the file to some of the top researchers and all but one of them has sent back saying it is impossible." said the Healer, he was obviously young and nervous in the presence of the great Auror Alastor Moody.  
  
"But the good thing is that he's alive and normal." Moody said. "Is he well enough to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes sir, right this way." the young man sid and led to Moody to a door, and Moody entered. There on the hospital bed was a boy no older than nine, although he looked even younger because of his height.  
  
"Hello, my name is Alastor Moody, what's your name?" he asked, the boys eye shot open and he looked around frantically till he saw Moody and just lay there, pupil dilated like a deer caught in headlights, and the hard coating around Moddys heart melted slightly at this. "I'm the one who rescued you from Jacob, there's no need to be afraid of me." he added, his voice as soft as he could make it.  
  
"Harry sir, Harry Potter." Harry responded. "What happened to Jacob sir?" he asked, his eye darting around the room again.  
  
"He refused to go peacefully when me and my wife Bellatrix raided his house, we are a special forces hunter killer team with the Unspeakables. He was killed." Moody said, at this Harry looked relieved.  
  
"Thank you sir." he said, it was then that he noticed a bandage around his head and left eye. "What happened to me sir?"  
  
Moody paused for a second and then said. "The Healers weren't able to heal everything, You lost several fingers, a toe, and your left eye."  
  
"Thank you for being honest sir, none of the doctors would tell me." Harry said, then something came to his mind. "How is my family?"  
  
"They denied your existence." he said, by now his steel heart had completely melted. "Regulations say I have to return you to your parents, but... If you ever need a place to stay, our home is open to you." he said as he saw Harry's face fall.  
  
"Thank you sir." Harry said, he was obviously tired and as soon as Moody left the room he fell straight asleep...  
  
It took Harry five months to heal and get back on his feet. The day Harry was going home also happened to be his birthday. During his time at St. Mungos Harry had made friends with many of the staff and patients, some of whom had given Harry presents. Harry stepped into the cab some of the doctors had chipped in for Harry and told the driver where to go. An hour and a half later Harry found him self walking the half kilometer to the Potter mansion, he had to take several breaks on the walk. When he finally reached the house heard the faint sound of people singing but he couldn't tell what. Once he was closer he could make it out to be a birthday chorus, could it be they were rehearsing for a party for him?  
  
"Happy Birthday, dear Daniel. Happy Birthday to you." that one line broke Harry's heart in two, it was the baby his parents had been so happy about days before Harry was kidnapped, if today was his birthday, then the baby would be two now. Harry walked up to the door and pulled the brass knocker back five times. After two or three minuets his father opened the door and looked down at him.  
  
"Well, come in, I don't have all day." he barked, Harry barley scrambled through the door before it was slammed shut, He followed James into the Dining room, his father went and whispered into his mothers ear for a second, she glanced at him for a moment and went back to cutting the cake. Harry walked to a chair against the wall clutching what things he had in his three fingered hands, he settled down and soon found he hurt to much to get up.  
  
"You look weird, who are you?" asked the innocent voice of one of Annabelle's friends.  
  
"My name is Harry, and I'm their brother." he said pointing to the twins and Daniel.  
  
"Then how come I've never seen you before?" she asked, all Harry wanted was to get some sleep, but he knew with her asking questions he wouldn't.  
  
"I was kidnapped by a Were-Wolf two and a half years ago." he said.  
  
"Did he hurt you, is that why you only have one eye?" she asked, he closed his eye and nodded. "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm ten today." he said, he was fighting to stay awake and losing.  
  
"But I thought this was Daniel's Birthday?" she asked, after not getting a reply she noticed he had fallen asleep. She quietly let the room and closed the doors behind her, the party having long since moved out onto the lawn. When he woke up he would remember little about the little red headed girl who asked too many questions...  
  
The first two things Harry felt as he woke up was a cramp in his leg and four sets of eye's on him. He opened his eye to see his parents and the twins just staring at him as they sa on the couch and the toddler Daniel trying to climb on his pants leg. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked as he tried to sit up from the slouched position he had fallen into during his sleep.  
  
"You just had to ruin Daniel's Party. You couldn't just walk in and go down to your room." his mother accused.  
  
"But _no_, you just had to walk right in to the party with your... Abnormalities and fall asleep right there, didn't you." continued his father. "And what's worse is that some of the guest's pitied you. I'll make this clear right here and now Harry, what ever that werewolf did to you was less than you deserve." he looked to Annabelle for help but found the same hate contained in her eyes. He realized he was never again going to be truly welcomed here again, he strained himself getting up, grabbed his bag and walked to the basement with his head held high. That night Harry made a vow to the moon and stars he would make his parents proud even if he had to die to do so!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter, got it?  
  
Harry stared at the letter in his hands, it was from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over the year since Harry had been back not one person had spoken kindly to him with the exception of Alastor and Bellatrix. Often when Harry felt that Lily and James were almost to the breaking point of hitting him, he would some how find a way over to their house and stay for a few days. When he would get home his parents would ask him where he had been and Harry would always say, "At a friends house." He knew they had dreamed up some idea about him hanging out with ex-Death Eaters after he had once let slip that was saying with Bellatrix, who had been the Unspeakables spy in the Death Eaters, and of course mere Aurors like James were not privy to this intel. But back to the matter at hand. Harry was having a mental debate weather or not to take the letter to his parents or not. He knew they would try their hardest not to let him go. Finally after deciding he would need their money if he had any chance of going. When he arrived in the kitchen he cleared his throat and said. "Umm, mum, dad,I, umm got my Hogwarts letter." he said nervously. Both of them looked at him in shock for a few seconds, for they had clearly convinced themselves that he was a squib.  
  
"He can't go to Hogwarts Mummy, I don't want him to." Sarah positively screamed.  
  
"Harry, I'm afraid we can't let you go to Hogwarts this year. For you see, your Aunt Petunia has been in a pretty bad accident, and we're sending you to her house for a year so you can help her around the house." Lily said, Harry didn't look it, but on the inside his heart felt like it had been torn out and tossed in a meat grinder. But if his Aunt needed him, then he would help, anything to make them proud.  
  
"Then you should send Ms. Mcgonagal a letter soon. Now I have to be some where." he added and went back to his room. His Parents had always wondered where he went every sunday morning none of them truly smart enough to figure it out. He left the house with a suit on and walked three Km to the nearest town, some weeks he would be picked up by the nice elderly farm couple who lived about a Km down the road. This was not one of those days and Harry was rather tired by the time he reached St. Anne's Catholic church...  
  
"Hello, you must be Harry." said a stout, happy looking man.  
  
"Yes, hello, you must be my Uncle Vernon." Harry replied, smiling as well.  
  
"Of course, why don't you come in?" Vernon asked. Harry nodded and Vernon stepped aside so he could enter. "Petunia, Harry's here"  
  
"Okay could you show him in here?" a female voice shouted back, Vernon led Harry through the moderately sized house, and into what looked like a parlor...  
  
The year Harry spent with the Dursleys went by all too fast and soon it was time to say goodbye.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Harry, stonewall just won't be the same with out you." Dudley said, all the while giving Harry a bear hug. Then he looked at Petunia and Vernon.  
  
"Thank you Aunt Petunia, you too Uncle Vernon, you treated me better than any other member of the family ever has." Harry said smiling, a gesture they both returned.  
  
"We have even more to be thankful for Harry, if you hadn't been here to help us out this place would have become a pig stye." Vernon said.  
  
"If you ever need a place to stay while here in london, just stop by, our door is always open for you." Petunia said, there were tears in her eye's.  
  
"Okay,well guess I'll see you later." he said just as James pulled up and honked the horn loudly. Ash got in he was pulled by the back of the shirt and his bags roughly tossed into the back seat. "Where are we going now?" he asked his father.  
  
"To Diagon Alley, you need to get you robes and a wand before I take you to Kings Cross." The rest of the car ride went in tense silence. When James pulled up in front of the Leaky Cauldron he shoved Harry out the door and said. "I'll be back in three hours, make sure your in the pub when I come back."  
  
Harry barley had time to step away from the car before it sped away. He went into the pub an asked Tom the Bartender how to enter the alley from there, and so after Harry got directions he excited the bar and made his way into said alley. He hadn't been here in four ears for a good reason, and he shivered as he looked at the toy store. He new that his parents had paid in advance at the stores he needed to go to, but the first stop he made was to gringotts to change some of the muggle money he had acquired over the year.  
  
Harry then walked around until he saw, a store Called "Madam Milkens fine Robes." so he walked in.  
  
"A last minuet costumer I see, well just follow me and we'll get you fitted." said a lump looking woman, and so he followed her in back where an assistant looked at Harry.  
  
"Oh my, happened to you?" she asked, she had only seen wounds this old and bad on Aurors from the Grindewald wars.  
  
"I was kidnapped and lets leave it at that." he said, the assistant got the hint the he still didn't want to talk about it. She clapped her hands and a tape measure started to measure Harry with out her even touching it.  
  
"Okay, come back in half an hour and we'll have your robes ready for you." she said smiling, Harry could tell she pitied him in a way that made him angry. So he left the shop and wandered the alley searching for a pet store. Finally with fifteen minuets he found one tucked in between two Apothecary's, it was small and didn't have any windows with a sign that just says "Pets and Feed."  
  
Harry walked in, and on a pedestal under a muggle heat lamp was a black egg which was shaking. "I never thought that I'd see the day!" said a male voice from Harry's right. "The man who sold me that egg told me it would only hatch for the three fingered cyclops, I guess he didn't cheat me." the man said with a smile, it was then that small cracks began to form across its surface and a black light seeped through them. As the last of the egg cracked open the room went completely black and a loud caw echoed through the store. When the light cam back on there where the egg had been just seconds ago was a large, black bird, its neck was nearly half a meter long.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked in amazement at the bird.  
  
"The man who sold me it said it would be black pheonix. I did some research, there were only a few tales about it, they say the egg is created when a Dementor gives it's life to save some one. It seems to have already bonded with you," he noted as the great bird flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder. "Seeing as there's not much I can do how about you pay me I payed for the egg?"  
  
"Sure, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't pay you." he replied. "How much was it?"  
  
"Five sickles and three knuts." Harry handed over the silver and bronze coins and walked back to Madame Milkens for his robes. People on the street stopped and stared at the magnificent bird on the one eyed boys shoulder, but an angry caw every now and then would make them look away. He got to the robe shop just as they put his new robes on a hanger.  
  
Thank you ma'am, I believe that my parents have payed in advance for these." Harry said the assistant still would not make eye contact with him and so didn't see the bird on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, but we had to make several alterations that went over what your parents payed us, cutting and then stitching off a finger on dragon hide gloves runs one galleon." she replied, he gave her a had look and then pulled out the only gold coin he had gotten and handed it to her. But before he left he turned to her and said.  
  
"Thank you for not treating me special, i'll gladly come back." and he left with a smile on his face. Next he made his way to "Olivanders, makers of fine wands since 386 A.D." which he had seen on his way to the pet store. A bell rung in the very back of the store as he closed the door, and he head some one call from the back that he'd be there in a second.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, I wondered why I didn't see you last year, but that is none of my concern now. Now which arm is your wand arm." this was one man who was not afraid to look Harry in the eye, in fact he even went out of his way to do so. But rather than be freaked out as he knew most people would be, he was grateful.  
  
I actually can use both just as well sir. Harry said.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen an ambidextrous wizard since Lord Voldemort. Okay, lets get you measured." he watched as two tape measures flew around getting the oddest measurements...  
  
Two Hours Later...  
  
Harry felt like him and Olivander had gone through at least half the wands in the store, the more that seemed to pile up on the table the happier the old man seemed to be. There were a few set aside which had worked for one hand or the other, but Olivander was determined to satisfy his customers need.  
  
"Not once in a hundred and fifty years has anybody gone through more than quarter of my wands, but you my boy half gone through more than half." he said smiling. "I guess it's worth a try," he commented to himself, and walked into the back room. When he came back he was carrying dark polished wand. "Try this one, Azkaban Olive and Driftwood Beach, with a core of pheonix tail feathers." he said, his eyes darted to the black, still unnamed, bird on Harry's shoulder for a second. He reached out and before he even touched it he felt a tingle on his finger tips. After he waved it with both hands they both new it was the one, as the green and black sparks still hung in the air. "Interesting, very interesting." he said rubbing his chin slightly.  
  
"Umm, may I ask what's interesting?" Harry timidly asked.  
  
"The Fire Pheonix feather in this wand Mr. Potter is the brother of the one that gave you that scar." he said pushing aside Harry's bangs and lightly touching the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry looked up at him, his eye wide. "There are some amongst us who don't think Sarah Potter defeated the dark Lord Mr. Potter, most of us who don't, believe in fact, that it was you. Now, twenty seven centimeters, Azkaban Olive and Driftwood Beach,with one Black and one Fire Pheonix tail feather in it, my best work ever I'd say. Seven Galleons was the price, but your parents already took care of that, see me again in five years and we'll get it resized for you." he said, Harry highly doubted that the elderly man had never been happier then he was after Harry left. In his bag was a wand holster, a charmed wand case and a wand care kit.  
  
With a little less than fifteen minuets left he practically ran to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down. With his last five knuts he ordered a Butterbeer and sipped it until he saw a black sedan pull up in front of the pub and honk. He guzzled the rest and grabbed his stuff, while waiting he had named the Bird Almace after his favorite sword of legend. As he walked to the car he heard his sister screech.  
  
"Mommy, he has a bird, make him give it to me!" it had to be Sarah, but he couldn't quite tell. When he got into the car Sarah made a grab for Almace, who just scratched her arm with his sharp talons.  
  
"Give her the bird Harry, I don't know how you got it, but you most likely stole it." his mother warned in a stern voice.  
  
"I don't think so mom, Almace has already bonded to me, Phoenix's bond for life." Harry shot back. It was only then did everyone realize what what it was.  
  
"Get that thing away from us Harry, how could you bring a dark creature into this car." his father yelled.  
  
"You let the Were-Wolf ride in this car." he said in defense of his bird. This shut them all up, some times over the one year he had stayed with them, out of the past four they had forced him to ride in the same car as Remus Lupin, who would only look at the pitifully trembling boy that was trying to get as far away from him as possible.  
  
They pulled up at Kings Cross Station with fifteen minuets to spare and Harry told Almace to fly around for a little while and then follow the train as it left and come to his whistle. He tossed his twenty kilogram trunk onto a trolley and then did so with the other two and on top of that was all his stuff. Annabelle and Sarah both carried their snow white owls while wearing their school robes. Whereas Harry blended into the crowd, the rest of his family stuck out like a sore thumb. So he separated himself from them and made himself as normal looking as possible. It worked, he could tell that no one connected him to his family during the walk to platform 9 3/4. Once they had all walked past the barier he rejoined them. It was then that James shoved a eye patch into his hands.  
  
"Put that on now!" he said and walked away with the others. Harry fixed it onto his head and grabbed the first load of luggage. He was done with five minuets left and grabbed himself a compartment at the rear of the train. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to his parents and so he settled down, he let the tension in his muscles go and soon found himself falling asleep. That is until he heard the door open and and close. He opened his eye and saw a boy and a girl, both red heads looking at him.  
  
"Can we sit here? Everywhere else was full." said the obviously older boy, his sister nodded in conformation.  
  
"Sure." he said, the two looked relieved.  
  
"So, are you a transfer student? You look a bit than eleven to me. I'm ron by the way, and this is my sister Ginerva, we call her Ginny for short." the boy, Ron, said.  
  
"Hi, Harry Potter. and no. I am not a transfer student, due to certain Circumstances I was held back a year." he replied. Then Ginny innocently piped in.  
  
"Why do you have a patch over your eye? Do you have lazy eye? A friend of mine had that once and she had a patch over her eye." she said.  
  
"No, I don't have lazy eye, I just don't have one." he said and to emphasizes his point, he lifted the patch to show her the empty socket. That scared both Weasleys and he just laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I just thought it would be funny."  
  
"Sorry about her Harry, sometimes she just does not know when to stop talking, even when it's for her own good." Ron apologized. "Can I ask you something though?" at this Harry nodded. "Why don't you have a glass eye?"  
  
"I do, I just don't have it in much, it itches like no tomorrow when it is. I also am missing my two little fingers." he said an held out his hand to show them.  
  
"Now I remember you, your Annabelle's sister, I talked to you two years ago at Daniel's party" Ginny said.  
  
"Ah yes, now I remember you as well, you still don't know when to stop talking, do you." he said lightly, at this she blushed. Just then a boy barged into the compartment.  
  
"Hey Ron, I've looking for you." he said, his hair was platinum blond and Harry could tell he was wizard born because of the red robes he already wore.  
  
"Hey Draco, sorry 'bout that. This was the only compartment that wasn't full. Harry, meet Draco Malfoy, Draco, meet Harry Potter." Ron said, the both went to shake hands but when Draco saw Harry's hand he pulled his away slightly, then went ahead and shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Sorry about that, just a little surprised, you know?" he said embarrassed. "Are you by any chance related to Sarah Potter?"  
  
"Yes, i'm her older brother. So what house are you two in?" Harry asked.  
  
"Slytherin!" they both said at the same time, then Ron continued.  
  
"Wasn't a big surprise for Draco over there. But I'm the first one in the family to be a snake for centuries, every one else was Gryffindor." Ron said, he was obviously very proud at being different from his family. "But they came around soon enough"...  
  
About half way there a bossy second year Ravenclaw named Hermione Granger barged into their compartment and asked if they'd seen some boys toad. After kindly telling her no she introduced herself to Harry and Ginny and started rambling about how great Hogwarts was...  
  
"Duck 'Yer heads, the cave mouth is rather low." the half Giant yelled to the first years. On another boat Sarah and Annabelle were looking sea sick, but Harry had plenty of time on these small boats when he would stay at Bellatrix and Moody's place. Once back on dry land he heard Sarah assure others that she was only pretending to be sick for the others sake. Soon they found them selves waiting in a vast room and against one wall Harry could hear the faint sound of students.  
  
"This way Please." said a woman who had her hair done up in a tight bun. They were led into what he surmised was the great Hall, by now Harry had taken off the eye patch an had his glass eye in, it wasn't very good, it was rough, slightly too small after two years of skull growth, but what made it most obvious was he fact that it was red.  
  
"Potter, Annabelle." he heard Mcgonagal call, he watched as his sister walked confidently up to the hat and before it had even touched her head it shouted.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shakily she made her way to the table with a yellow and bronze leader.  
  
"Potter, Harry." this was it, he separated from the group and walked to the stool, he carefully put the hat on his head. When he felt his mind being searched he brought up the shield of Occlumency Alastor and Bellatrix had taught him.  
  
"Young man, I must say that I am quite impressed with your skill at blocking your mind, but to sort you I need to see what you are like." the hat whispered out loud, he brought down his shields and quickly said.  
  
"Sorry, It's just my natural reaction. Just please don't tell anyone what you see." he asked, the hat gave a mental equivalent of a nod and proceeded to probe his mind.  
  
"Wow, not since Salazar himself have I seen some one so determined to prove himself. You have a good mind, I'll give you that, powerful, but a good set of morals you live by. But I have to put you in. "  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the green and silver decked table erupted into applause.  
  
"Potter. Sarah." this was the moment the hall had been looking foreword to. They thought she would take at least twice as long to sort as Harry, they were all rather disappointed when the hat yelled its choice when she had just touched it.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Gryffindor couldn't believe it, they had expected at least "The-Girl-Who-Lived". And yet out of three Potters they had gotten none, even the Snakes had gotten the ugly scarred one whose eye's didn't match.  
  
Harry sat down and zoned out until the name. "Weasley, Ginerva." was called. She walked up and put on the hat, after two minutes it again called.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the Weasleys were the only Gryffindors to clap, but the other houses did so.  
  
She walked to the table and sat next to Harry and they both watched as the rest of the first years were sorted. After the feast was over Dumbledore stood up and motioned for silence.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, just a few announcements. First, the forbidden forest is still forbidden. Second, Mr. Filch has amended the list of banned items, and thirty two things have been taken off, please consult the second list posted on his office door. And finally I would like to personally welcome Sarah Potter to Hogwarts, we all owe you a great debt. Now, prefects, please show the new students to their respective houses." said the old man, Harry noticed the teachers disappear through a door to the side of the hall which disappeared as they shut it. Harry followed the two Slytherin Prefects up to portrait of Sir Walter Debruce.  
  
"The password is Basilisk sixty two. Don't forget it,you have three tries before you are transported over the lake." once he had said the password the portrait nodded and opened. As they entered they saw the other years already there, they were showed to their dorms but Harry just grabbed a book and went back down. After half an hour a seventh year girl came up to him him and said.  
  
"Hey Potter, what's up with the eye? Why is it different from the other?" she had her suspicions but needed an answer.  
  
"What, oh thanks for reminding me." he said, he proceeded to take out a foam padded case. He then pulled at the red eye, which completely grossed her out, and put the eye in the case. "I lost my other eye about three years ago, a Were-Wolf kidnapped me for two years." Harry noticed the whole room listening to what he said, so he just went back to his book. "Modern Magical Arts"...  
  
The first month of school went well for Harry, he earned over sixty points for his house and become best friends with Ginny. Sarah and Annabelle on the other hand had lost so many points that Hufflepuff was already out of the running for the house cup, together they had almost twenty detentions, most of them for Sarah. But things started to go sour around Holloween. He had left the feast with Ginny early to do some studying for the potions test. They were on their way back to the dorms after checking out a few books from the library when they saw a crowd gathered around the second floor girls bathroom. As they approached the outside of the crowd they could hear the conversation.  
  
"It was those Potter twins I tell you sir, they've had it out for her since she found them sneaking out of their house five times. They did this to her." they heard the school care taker saying, they both assumed he was talking to the headmaster.  
  
"Maybe we should take this some where more private sir, my office is not far from here." he heard the air headed Defense teacher say.  
  
"Yes, that would be good Gildroy, Would you two please come with us." the headmaster said, by this time Harry and Ginny had gotten to the front of the circle.  
  
"I can guarantee you headmaster that Neither of us did it." he saw Sarah say, but then she caught sight of him. "But on the other hand, our brother is very protective of us, maybe he did this to get back at her for us." she proposed. Dumbledore eyed Harry for a second before saying.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, come with me please." he said and began walking to the Defense office, the others following him. When they got there Dumbledore made several chairs for everyone to sit on. "Now, Mr. Potter, please tell us of your whereabouts when the incident occurred?"  
  
"Me and Ginny left the feast early so we could get a potions book out of the library before it closed, Madam Pinces time cards will show that, and on the way back to our common room when we saw the crowd." Harry replied, the Headmaster turned around and spoke to who he suspected was Madam Pince.  
  
"all right Mr. Potter, your story checks out. Now, would you two please explain your presence at the scene, and absence from the feast?" he inquired of the twins, they looked at each other trying to figure a way out of telling what they were really doing. It was then that Harry spoke up.  
  
"Actually sir, I saw them in the Library, although they didn't take anything out, I'll vouch for them." again he was looked over by the headmaster, after being satisfied that Harry as telling the truth he said.  
  
"All right, you four may go, we'll discuss this event further." The twins scrambled out and ran as fast as they could for their common room.  
  
"They weren't in the library with us Harry, why did you cover for them?" Ginny said angrily, if her brothers had made as much trouble for her as the twins had for Harry she would have lied to get them in more trouble.  
  
"It's complicated, but to sum it up one must use the immortal words of Johnny Cash. "A man turns his back on his family, he aint no good.", That explain it?" he responded.  
  
"Sort of. Are we still on for training tomorrow?" she asked, one of the first things they had learned about each other was that they both loved to practice with swords. Bill had returned from what was thought to be the grave of a founder, but all that they had turned up were two bodies, a male and a female, only one showed itself to be Wizard, Gringotts had given up on the dig so Bill brought home souvenir swords from the grave for the whole family. Every one else had shelved theirs except for Ginny who had decided to learn to use the sword/dagger given to her. It seemed to be charmed as well, because as she got stronger and taller it grew with her. Harry on the other hand had been given his first sword by the Dursleys, it was a simple fencing sword that came along with a junior membership to the local fencing and sword club Dudley was also a member of. It was odd, despite his lack of depth perception he was remarkably good, coming in third in the junior tournament three months after he had joined.  
  
"Sure." he said,together they walked back to their common room...  
  
Months passed and more attacks happened, during the first meeting of the dueling club the intire school learned that he was a Parselmouth, and for a while believed he was behind the attacks. That was, until the events of April twenty third.  
  
"Why don't you just head on down Harry, I'll be there in a minute." Ginny said, they were both in the library researching the Basilisk.  
  
Fine, but if your not down there in fifteen minutes I'm coming back and carrying you down there myself." he said...  
  
Three days later Harry was walking glumly through Hogwarts' halls when he heard them talking.  
  
"Personally, I still think it's the Potter boy. I mean, no one he knows has been attacked, it has to be him." the boys name escaped Harry in his rage.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked in the lightest, most menacing tone he could find. "What about Ginny, she was attacked, and she's my best friend. So shut the hell up about me not being affected."  
  
After that day no one except the twins said anything about him being the one responsible for the attacks. One week later, it happened  
  
Special thanks to my reviewers and those who read.  
  
**Honeyduck**: The next chapter may take a while, this was already written when I posted the first Chapter.  
  
Blubb-Blubb: Thanks, its reviews like your that stand out from the usual Sweet Man, need more!!!!  
  
**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus**: I see you have seen my record. Hopefully this will be better than all the others in that aspect.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not Own Harry Potter.  
  
  
Please note, for those who are not fans, the first hint of H/G shows up in this chapter.  
  
  
Why We Fight, Chapter 3.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Harry had been rather distraught since Ginny was attacked. Many of the Slytherins had tried to get him to cheer up, but their efforts fell on deaf ears. The day the Mandrakes were ready turned out to be quite eventful...  
  
"Come on Harry, the Mandrakes are ready, she'll be okay. Now hurry up, we have to get ready for the Potions test." said Geoffrey Alexia, one of Harry's Dorm mates. Harry was lucky he was so far ahead in all his classes, because since Ginny had been attacked he had spent most of the time he should have spent studying, sitting in the hospital with Ginny. He slowly gathered all the things he knew he would need and walked to the potions classroom. It was the last class of the day and flew by. After Dinner it was time for the cure to administered.  
  
He watched each victim was successively given the potion. When they finally got to Ginny He watched her skin go from pale gray back to its normal, almost rosy color. Her muscle relaxed but her eyes stayed closed and her breathing normal. Madam Pompfrey turned to him and said.  
  
"She'll be fine, but like the others she'll need plenty of bed rest. You should head back to your common room Mr. Potter, it's almost curfew." she added, he nodded and headed toward the staff room to tell snape about Ginny. Unlike the other heads of house he had only had one student attacked, but he was just as, if not more worried about his one student than the others were over their students. He was waiting for professor snape when he heard the magnified voice of Headmistress Mcgonagal announce.  
  
"All Students please return to your common room, teachers to the staff room after showing your students to their houses." thinking quickly Harry ran and jumped in an old wardrobe and closed the door just as the first teacher entered. Soon all of the teachers were sitting in their respective seats.  
  
"There was another attack. This time the heir has taken a student into the chamber itself. The students will be sent home, this is the end of Hogwarts." she said cryptically, it was then that Professor Flitwick stood up.  
  
"Do you know who it was who was taken?" he said, hoping that it was neither of his students.  
  
"I have two missing students, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter was last seen leaving the hospital wing just before the attack. No one has seen Mr. Weasley all day." Snape replied, the others looked to him surprised at the level of emotion in his voice.  
  
"Well Gildroy, your up." Professor sprout said.  
  
"Wha... What? What are you talking about?" the blonde headed teacher asked.  
  
"Why that's right, wasn't it just the other day you were telling me that you knew who and what were attacking the students, NOW's your chance to show us all personally how great you are." Mcgonagal said, a smirk spreading across her thin lips.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact, I believe I heard him say the same thing, just yesterday I think." Sprout added, the only one not join in on the assault was Snape. He just sat there with a look of deep concentration on his face, finally when the room had cleared of the others Harry ventured out and walked up behind Snape.  
  
"I'll get him Professor, I know where the entrance is, and what's in there. Stupefy." he said, Snape just slouched into his chair, making it look like he had fallen asleep... Harry bustled through his dorm grabbing all the potions and weapons he had hidden in there. Finally he was ready to fight the Basilisk...  
  
"Ron, wake up, are you okay?" Harry said.  
  
"Well well, I certainly did not expect it to be you, After all, why wouldn't the girl who lived herself come down here. Unless... It was you? Wasn't it? I was wondering how two year old girl was able to defeat me. But it ws you." a voice said from behind Harry, he whipped around and saw a boy who looked to be about sixteen twirling Ron's Wand in his fingers.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Harry asked, his voice Dripping with venom.  
  
"Thomas Marvolo Riddle." when he said that it clicked, over the year he had seen Ron writing in a book, on the binding it had said, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, 1948." Over the year Harry had found several scraps of paper with that name, under it was. "I am Lord Voldemort"  
  
"I want to know Potter, how did you defeat me, the greatest wizard of all. What Makes you different?" Riddle asked, Harry was getting annoyed, Riddle had been asking the same thing in different terms for close to five minutes. So he tossed an incendiary potion at Riddles bare feet, when it burst it ignited in flames well over three hundred degrees Cº quickly blackening Riddles feet who promptly screamed in absolute agony. Then he hissed at the Statue of Salazar Slytherin. "_Rise, Great beast of Slytherin, attack the Mudblood!_" Harry saw the mouth of the statue open, and in it was a great coiled snake. It opened it eyes and uncoiled itself slowly making its way out of the statue. Harry pulled another potion out of his pocket and threw it too on the ground.  
  
"_Close_." he hissed at the door behind him, soon he could see his breath coming out of his mouth and the snake started to slow down on its way towards him.  
  
"What have you done!" Riddle shouted before it had even gotten within ten feet of Harry it had fallen asleep. He drew his sword and shoved it underneath the scales behind its neck.  
  
"Being a future Dark Lord I assume you know about the Frozen Warrior Potion?" seeing the blank expression on Toms face he continued. "Very simply it is a heat conductor, it absorbs ambient heat from the air and ground and therefore cools every thing around it. And that is how I killed your little pet." he said and gave a final twist of his sword.  
  
"I can still kill you Potter." Riddle said trying in vain to mask the fear in his voice as the twelve year old advanced on him with the bloodied sword.  
  
"If you could you would all ready have done so. Now, I am assuming you controlled Ron through that Diary he has been writing in all year, and so it must be around here." Harry said to himself, just about ignoring Tom. He walked over to where Ron was laying, and there in his hands was the muggle Diary. He pulled out an Acid Potion and poured it on the book, straight through the center a hole formed, Ink bubbled out of he torn pages and Tom gave a pained scream as his body ripped itself apart in an almost blinding white light. He then checked on Ron, he had a steadying pulse and was still breathing.  
  
"Good, now to find the way out." he said to himself, he picked up Ron after sheathing his sword. "_Open_." he commanded the door, a rush of warmth spread into the chamber...  
  
It took Harry almost an hour to get to the exit, which oddly enough came out in the Transfiguration corridor. He went as fast as he could to the Staff room where he hoped Professor Snape was still stunned, when he got there he heard voices, one of them being Snape's.  
  
"I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember is hearing Mr. Potter say "I'll get him Professor, I know where the entrance is, and what's in there." Then he stunned me." Snape said, it was then that Harry decided to enter. To say that everyone was surprised to see the boy alive, without a scratch and with Ron Weasley was an understatement, they were all downright speechless, that is all except for Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events. We were all expecting your sister to pull such a feat, but certainly not you." the wizened Wizard said. "Now if you would be so kind as to explain what occurred down in the Chamber to us?" and so Harry did, down to the very last detail he explained the events, excluding how Tom figured out who really defeated him of course. "Well Mr. Potter, I am afraid I have to deduct forty points for attacking a teacher," at this even Mcgonagal looked shocked. "And award Slytherin Two Hundred and Forty points for saving the school, I also believe a Special Services To The School Plaque in the Trophy room with your name on it would do good as well. Poppy, would you please take Mr. Weasley to the Hospital wing?"  
  
"Sir, If I may I would like to take Professor Snape and some other potions masters down into the chamber, the way I killed the Basilisk has preserved its body and will do so for several days. A fresh Basilisk is close to priceless, especially with how old it is. It should not be wasted." Harry proposed, Snape looked almost gleeful, between his students being safe, Slytherin having might as well wo the house cup, and the prospect of a store room of fresh Basilisk Ingredients he was a very happy man.  
  
"Of course Mr. Potter, we cant let it go to waste. Now I must go and contact the Ministry with this news." and with that Dumbledore left the room, most of the others following him.  
  
"Professor Snape, I think you should assemble a Harvesting team, the Basilisk was about 100 meters long." Harry said, Professor Snape jumped up and headed to what Harry assumed was the Owlry...  
  
"Good Morning Ms. Weasley, no, please don't try to sit up. You have been in bed for almost a month now." she heard Madam Pompfrey voice say, she opened her eyes and slowly took in the room, standing above her was Madam Pompfrey, the curtains were drawn so she couldn't see anything outside but in the seat next to her bed was Harry, sleeping with his head slumped over. Following her gave Pompfrey said. "He has been here every day since you were attacked, they say he didn't even study. Hang on to that boy, I don't think there could be a better friend than him." she said quietly and after giving Ginny a strengthening potion she left through a part in the curtains...  
  
"Another Year at Hogwarts has passed. I am very thankful to our own Harry Potter, who not only found out the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, but also slayed the Basilisk and helped Harvest it. The proceeds from the sales more than pay for a decade of operation for all of Hogwarts and has given us one of the most well stocked Potions classes in the world. So please raise your glass in a toast to Harry Potter!" Dumbledore announced, Harry himself saw his sisters and parents, who had been invited to the feast for this very reason, begrudgingly raise their classes in honor of him. "Now, we have to give the final results for the House cup. In last place is Hufflepuff, who after being in negative points for over half the year finally coming out of their slump and ending with fifty four points. In third Place is Gryffindor, who ended the year with four hundred and eighty seven. In second place is Ravenclaw who ends this year with Five Hundred and sixty six points. And Finally, in first place, is Slytherin with Seven Hundred and ten points." even the Gryffindors clapped and the only "Boo's and Jeers" came from the Twins at the hufflepuff table.  
  
When the feast was over he avoided his parents by going straight to his Common Room with Ginny and sank into what had become his chair over the year, and read a book. Both him and Ginny had packed their trunks that afternoon and had nothing to do really. Ginny's cat Joyous jumped up onto Harry's lap and started purring as soon as he started to scratch behind its ears. He had already received an invitation from the Weasley's, the Dursleys and Moody and Bellatrix to come visit them for the summer. He had decided to go to the Dursleys first, then Moody's house, then finally the Weasley's, the trips would be one month each and since this year he wouldn't need anything his parents couldn't buy while they were getting his sisters things, and what he wanted he could get while the Weasley's went to the Alley with his money from the Basilisk. Albus had thought it only right for Harry to get some kind of monetary reward for killing the beast, which Harry asked to be put into a new Gringotts account without his parents knowledge. Joyous jumped off his lap as Ginny sat down in the chair in front of him and onto her lap.  
  
"Traitor." he said looking at the cat, who only gave him a blank look, this interaction caused Ginny to burst into laughter. And what are you looking at Gin-Gin? he asked in a playful voice, using the horrible nickname given to her by her brothers.  
  
Note To self, kill Ron and other Brothers. she said, by now they were both laughing.  
  
So what exactly are your plans for the summer? he asked, he truly did want to know.  
  
I don't know, maybe just hand around the house, kill my brothers, You know, the usual. she said smirking  
  
His Parents had tried several time to talk to him on the train, he he had just shrugged them off and walked away. He knew they weren't really proud of him for killing the Basilisk, they only wanted the fame that came along with being the parents of the slayer of the King Of the Serpents. In a way Harry felt almost sorry for Sarah, what would happen if the truth about the real Child-Who-Lived got out? Her world would come crashing down around her, her beloved parents would push her aside as they had Harry, and the public would shun her for walking all over them for so long. As he had once told Ginny, despite what they had done to in the past and what they would continue to do to him, he still loved them. At the station he said a quick goodbye to his friends and family, and headed out into the Muggle part of the Station to meet the Dursleys  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**crazyfanfictionfanatic**: Is that Even a word?  
  
kuroTenshi2nd: I am very honored.  
  
**HecateDeMort**: Thank you.  
  
Blubb-Blubb: Is this chapter a little better with the time skips? As to the thing with the twins being in Hufflepuff. Well, i go by the sorting song in the fifth book where it says that Helga took the rest. Sorry to disappoint you, but Harry's character development requires that he excel in school, but still be in the shadow of his sisters to the public. i completely agree with your P.S. by the way, it is ones upbringing that influences their choices later on in life.  
  
**potter-man1**: Somebody's had to much sugar, haven't they?  
  
Tower: Thanks.  
  
**Tanydwr**: By the time Harry realized who everyone thought had defeated the Dark Lord, it was far to intoned into the peoples mind that it was sarah, I mean who would you believe, Dumbledore or some attention mongering five year old? That is all I am saying as of now.  
  
**Jericholic-baby**: I think there is a point were magic cannot help, since this is my fiction I decide how far magical medicine can go. Simple as that. Thanks by the way, your the only one who put this on their favorite stories list. Sorry for the huge time skips, hopefully they won't happen as much, but that's not a guaranty.  
  
**linky2**: I am afraid that I didn't put this scene in there, but to write it off, lets just say they were more worried about the twins being in hufflepuff. Oh, and thanks for reading so many of my stories.  
  
Kubee: I am not at liberty to discuss that point at the moment.  
  
**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus**: Thanks, keep those reviews coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world therefore of.  
  
Sorry it took me so long. After a while of looking at all my stories and what has happened to them. I get a great muse, write it out better than anything I have written before. It is just starting to get popular, which is usually around chapter 3, and I get very nervous about letting you guys down. I find excuses in my personal life to put off writing, such as my hobby, RC planes. But I am trying to push past my, I guess it's called writers block.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" they all yelled as he blew out the candle on his first ever birthday cake. It was last day with Bellatrix and Moody, they had decided to hold a birthday party for him, around the table were the Dursleys, most of the Weasley's, and of course, the host's. When they asked who he wanted there, he had specifically told them not to invite his family figuring they were perfectly content thinking he had never even had Birthday party. Once everyone had had their full of cake and ice cream it was time to open presents. From Ron he received a highly tuned Sneakascope, either that or just didn't work, as nothing happened right before Fred and George pulled a prank on all of them. From the Weasley's as a whole he got wizard chess set in Slytherin colors. From Ginny he got a beautiful silver crucifix on an matching silver chain.  
  
"Wow, Ginny, this is beautiful." he said putting it around his neck and into his shirt.  
  
"Thanks, I remembered you saying you were catholic, so when dad took us out into Muggle London, I bought that." she said with a smile, sure, she had spent most of her money on it, but it was worth it to see Harry smile like that.  
  
Next, from his Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley he got a book on the Legend of Charlemagne and Roland, and a small collection of daggers and knives. After giving them a very heart felt thank you he got to the final gift in the pile, it was just a little bit smaller than Ginny's gift, but as her gift had proved, good things come in small packages. After taking off the wrapping paper he opened a hinged box and inside was a solid green marble about the size of his eye.  
  
"Do you know what that is Harry?" Bellatrix asked, after he shook his head she continued. "Do you remember how last week we took you to that Healer. He was sizing and matching this to you. Its a magical eye, it will track separately and can see through most objects, and will show if someone is under Poly-Juice potion, or an invisibility cloak. Go ahead, put it in." she said, at her urging he gently took it from the case and pushed it into his eye socket, immediately it swiveled into position and he could see. The other's knew Harry wasn't belittling their gifts when he told the two Unspeakables that it was the best gift he had ever been given, after all, the boy had been without sight in the eye for almost five years. By the end of the day he had already learned how to look through the back of his head. He had been given a talk about responsibility with the eye, mainly because of how it could be used in vulgar and irresponsible ways. All too soon it was time to leave, after giving all the Dursleys and Bellatrix hug, and Moody a hand shake he loaded his presents into the trunk of the Weasley's Ford Angela...  
  
Harry had been placed in Bills old room at the Weasley's house. After unpacking he went down stairs to the living room, and settled down of the couch with the care book for his new eye. Ginny sat on the other end reading a potions book, idly twirling here hair around her left index finger.  
  
"I see you have been lazy this summer, you haven't killed even one of your brothers." he said all of the sudden, she looked at him for a moment before realizing what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh, that. I was waiting for you to get here to help me. I figure with all the potions you keep with you it would be much easier, not to mention the Ministry won't expel me." she said with a smirk, the others looked up for a second at the interaction between the two second years but soon went back to what they were doing, they had received a few joking death threats from Ginny in the beginning of the summer.  
  
"Sorry, those are for defensive purposes only, not including giant snakes who can kill with a look. Sorry Gin." he said then went back to his book...  
  
Diagon Alley was crowded as all the Weasley's and Harry made their way through, at Gringotts Harry took out Two-Hundred-and-fifty Galleons and seven Sickles. When they went to Flourish and Blotts he picked up his books and some extra books  
on magical creatures, including a biting book which had to be rubbed on the spine before you could read it. At Madam Milkens he bought several Slytherin cloaks and a pair of green Dress Robes. He picked up his potions kit, and a few choice ingredients he knew he would need. He separated for a while to buy a refill for his wand care kit, and when he found the Weasley's again the boys had their heads glued to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. He then heard Mrs. Weasley say.  
  
"Honestly, boys and quidditch, I'll never understand it!" she said throwing her hands up in mock Defeat. They soon left, Harry carrying a Silver Bullet, a moderately priced broom with hooks for carrying things. As a child Harry had only been moderately interested Quidditch, and with the loss of his eye, playing had become next to impossible. The rest of the trip Harry held back on buying anything except a few treats for Almace, but insisted on paying for his own Ice Cream at Fluorine Fauset's and when they went to Zonkos, Harry slipped away again. This time though Ginny was able to follow him, he of course noticed her while looking around with his knew eye.  
  
"You can stop following me Ginny, all I'm doing is getting a new toy for our practices." he said once he had made his way to a deserted part of the alley.  
  
She came out from behind the side of a building. "Oh, well then do mind me coming along too?" she asked, he nodded and started walking again. She didn't understand why he had become even more guarded over the summer. Finally they reached a store whose sign only had a sword and a shield. They walked in and at the counter was a middle aged man whose hair showed slight signs of gray.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter, I have your dagger right here. Been a while since some one ordered a weapon like this. Silver tipped crusades Dagger, if the paper work is true, it was used by King Aculard to kill the last full blooded Were-Wolf. Perfectly balanced and weighs Seventy-Nine Grams. Great weapon, too bad I have to sell it so soon. Just want to know, are you planning to kill a Were-Wolf or something?" the man asked.  
  
"Maybe, so how much was it?" Harry responded.  
  
"With acquisition fee, two hundred Galleons." he said, already wrapping up the dagger. Much to Ginny's surprise Harry just pulled out his coin bag and counted out the money.  
  
"Nice doing business with you Mr. Copperson." Harry said and walked out of the store with the dagger, wrapped in tissue paper under his arm. When they rejoined the others no one it seemed had noticed they were gone and the rest of the day went smoothly, polished off by dinner at the Leaky Cauldron...  
  
Harry and Ginny watched in amusement as Mrs. Weasley found innovative methods to wake her sons, usually it was just a gradual waking process in the Weasley House. During her first year Ginny had learned to getup early to practice with Harry, so first up was Ginny, then Mrs. Weasley would make breakfast and wake the rest up. But Today Mrs. Weasley was in hyper drive, it seemed that all the boys had stayed up until about two in the morning packing, and therefore, were reluctant to get out of bed. Ron was woken up through a dream of a thousand spider crawling over him. The twins got a trio of cold, then hot then luke warm buckets of water. Percy was given a horrible fright when Mr. Weasley shouted that he had gotten the lowest possible score on his NEWT's. All in all the morning was rather comical for the two Slytherins. After a hour and a half Ministry car ride they arrived at kings cross with a record forty-five minutes to spare. Once on platform 9 3/4 he saw his family, as usual his parents were babying the twins, who of course as soon as they made eye contact with Harry they smirked, who just sighed and boarded the train. Slowly the rest of the train filled up, his compartment being no exception. Within was Draco, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, the Weasley Twins and one of Hermione Ravenclaw friends. Harry noticed his sister's coming down the train, checking every compartment  
long before they even got near theirs. He told the others who was coming and told them to expect a show. Finally the twins reached their compartment and Sarah opened the door, once she saw Harry a nasty sneer appeared on her face.  
  
"So Harry, I see you have resorted to putting marbles in your deformity." she said, Harry just smiled kindly back at her.  
  
"I see you have been using that word of the day calendar I got you for your birthday." he said. "But alas you are very mistaken, this isn't a marble, it's is something rarer than you will ever have." he said and swiveled his eye to stare directly at her, the little white dot in the center alerting her to just what it did. "Now, would you two please leave us alone, or I'll tell all your Muggle Born friends that you like Hello Kitty." he added, both of the twins high tailed it out of the room, but still trying to assert their superiority.  
  
"Fine, but I'll tell the whole school you had to put a little snake to sleep before you could kill it." she said threateningly.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me, I'll just show them this." he said, holding up a picture that been taken down in the Chamber of Secrets, It was of him holding up the Basilisk's head in one arm and the still bloody sword in the other hand. "Now, I believe you were leaving." he said and pushed them out the door...  
  
"Attention all students, we will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly, please take this time to get into school robes." came the call of the engineer, after some grumbling Harry successfully led the boys into another compartment to change, it was only chivalries to leave the compartment to the girls after all. They were still getting their ties straightened when the train screeched to a halt and the engineer announced they were there...  
  
"First I want to welcome new and old students alike, to another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, since Mr. Lockheart seemed to be quite a incapable student I saw fit to release him. Now I would like you all to welcome his replacements, Professors Remus J. Lupin, and Sirius T. Black. Professor Kettleborn has decided to retire, having lost another finger on the job, So I would like you all to welcome Rubeus Hagrid among the Professors." Dumbledore said, at each introduction the entire hall clapped, well, with the exception of most Slytherins and Harry when he learned Black and Lupin would be teaching him. But Harry soon found the best thing to do was ignore them...  
  
The first two days of school passed by quickly and soon the weekend was upon them. The students who knew his story were amazed that Harry could stand to be in the same room as the Were-Wolf , and the teachers were impressed with with the maturity he was showing...  
  
"Is that all you've got?" Harry taunted Ginny, he had just sent her sword flying from her hands and imbedded itself inches from a spectators feet. They had gotten used to having crowds as they practiced, sometimes they would even give a tutorial of what they were doing.  
  
"Not even close." she said and pulled a dagger from a sheath on her ankle. She slowly moved in a crouched position until she reached her fallen sword. As she pulled it from the earth she moved the dagger so she was holding it by the tip of the blade. With one flick it flew from her hand into Harry's right shoulder, he grimaced in pain and pulled the blade out letting blood drip freely from the wound. By the time he looked up Ginny was already advancing back to him slowly. He quickly banished his current sword to the pile on the table and summoned his favorite sword, Snake Fang. Hand crafted from metal of unknown form found in the chamber of secrets, the handle was one of basilisk's larger teeth which a had lock of Salazar Slytherins hair inside it, and the hand guard was made from Darkhorn and UniCorn Hair interwoven and them treated with pheonix blood. The blade had been made in the depths of the Department of Mysteries and had been tempered with a mixture of Basilisk blood, Harry's blood and Almace tears. Seeing   
Harry summon Snake Fang she Ginny summoned Hand of Rah, a new sword she had been sent by Bill, supposedly it had been a sword given a Pharaoh by Rah the sun god to rule the Four corners of the world with. The wars had long since been lost to history, but the sword had killed hundreds if not thousands of of enemy Solders before being stopped by a single Spartan. Both Hand of Rah, and Snake Fang were magical swords of the highest caliber. As the struck each for the first time it was as if Heaven and Hell were doing battle. Each attack was countered by the other blade, the noise from the duel rang for miles. Storm clouds quickly formed over head and soon Rain and hail started to fall, each meeting of the blades would blast away the water and ice, and the sky would flash. The dual went on for hours, Neither opponent being able to gain the upper hand. Finally they both got tired, and together bowed while sheathing their swords. After they stood fully upright again the entire crowd started clapping. The entire pitch had been filled and expanded several times just to every one who had come out to watch. The entire Student body, all the professors save Black and Lupin. Looking up they saw a floating box full of ministry personnel, Including the Potters, Minister Fudge and Moody and Bellatrix, who was of course in disguise. After look around with his left eye for a while he saw Sarah and Annabelle, who both had mixed expressions of fear and amazement. Slowly the Ministry box floated down and faded from existence.  
  
"Mister Potter, Miss Weasley, I must Say I am quite amazed, I have been to World Class Dueling tournaments that weren't as good a show as you just put on." Fudge said. "Me and several other Ministers have been kicking around the idea of a Junior Duel League for several years now, and so far I Have only been able to find eight of ten Children. I think you would both be very welcome additions to the team."  
  
Both Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a second before nodding at each other.  
  
"We'd be happy to join Minister, of course you would have to get Ginny's Parents permission first. But luckily, mine are right here." Harry said gesturing to Lily and James who stood just behind the Minister.  
  
"Well Potter, what do you say, can he join?" Fudge said now looking joyfully into James' eyes. James knew he had been cornered, on one hand he could deny Harry Permission as punishment for not letting them gain fame for his kill of the Basilisk, but get on the bad side of Minister Fudge. On the other hand he could Give Harry permission and stay on Fudges good side, but that would also mean giving Harry something he wanted. Finally he said.  
  
"You don't even have to ask Minister Fudge. Now I'm afraid I need to get back to work." he said and ushered Lily back down to Hogsmead.  
  
"Well Mister Potter, Miss Weasley, assuming I can get your parents permission, first practice is on the twenty-first." Fudge said happily made his way down past the wards...  
  
**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus: **Sorry it took so long.  
  
**atthenakitty: **Not for a while yet at least. Hopefully the chance will come up several times. I think this chapter answers that question. Not really, while they are the same age they aren't in the same year. I fact Harry really only knows Hermione through Ginny and Ron. Eventually all truths come to light. While they hate him and have hurt him time and time again he still loves them like family.  
  
**Keeper Darius:** Sugar is something you had to much of. Sorry for the wait.  
  
**Dirbatua:** Sorry, but as of yet there is only a 50/50 chance that I will off the twins.  
  
**crazyfanfictionfanatic:** So I noticed.  
  
**Synea-Aja: **Thanks, sorry it took so long.  
  
**Moon-Dogg:** They came back, sorry.  
  
** HecateDeMort: **Thanks.**  
  
GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy:** Sorry.  
  
Blubb-blubb: Don't count on it. I was just going to rehash first year but decided against it.  
  
kuroTenshi2nd: I do my best.  
  
br: Is that a compliment or a flame?  
  
**muggle:** Thanks.  
  
**Lady Pheonix Slytherin:** Thank you very much.  
  
**Dirbatua:** Happy now?  
  
**honyduck:** All in due time.  
  
**Dailynn:** Thanks. Nothing can stay hidden for ever.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
"Master?" a determined sounding voice called out into the darkness.  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" a horrible serpentine voice replied.  
  
"I have located the Hammer of Thor." Malfoy said. "The one who possesses it seems quite unwilling to give it up Master."  
  
"Excellent. Keep an eye on him, in the meantime find the other ten." the voice replied...  
  
Harry's eyes shot open, he found that between the un air-conditioned dorm and the dream he was covered in sweat. Looking at the clock he saw it was much to early to go to breakfast. After grabbing some clothes and taking a shower he went up to the common room with a notebook and pen in hand. For two hours he wrote down every detail he could remember from the dream. By the time he was done some of the early wakers had started to drift down. At about nine forty five he and Ginny went to the edge of the school grounds and gripped the sheet of paper Dumbledore had charmed for him. As a gift for saving the school he had been given permission to take a portkey every sunday morning to St. Anne's...  
  
The morning passed by quickly, and by the time they got back to Hogwarts News had spread about Fudges new dueling team members. The Weasleys had an appointment with the Minister and Dumbledore at the school that afternoon. As the day passed many of their friends came and congratulated them or complimented them on the duel. In what seemed to be no time at all Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, and Fudge were all in the Headmasters office sipping lightly on a cups of tea.  
  
"What exactly is it you wanted to ask Minister?" Molly asked quite blatantly.  
  
"Yesterday while in Hogsmead on business which I had just completed, I heard a seventh year student commenting about two young students having a sword duel on the Quidditch Pitch. Since I am avid fan of the sport I decided to go take a look for myself. I arrived just in time to see Miss Weasley expertly throw a seven inch long dagger into Mister Potters shoulder," he explained but was cut off by an angry cry from Molly.  
  
"What, My Ginny would never hurt anyone." giving herself a second to compose her self she went on. "I am sure there is a very reasonable explanation for what you saw."  
  
"Misses Weasley, I assure there is. It appears that your Daughter has been practicing with sword since she was Nine years old and Mister Potter since he was ten. It appears that when they became friends they also became sparing partners. I am surprised that you haven't heard anything of it yet, from what I hear they practice openly on the grounds at least twice a week." he paused to let that sink in and then continued. "As I was saying, Miss Weasley had just thrown a dagger at Mister Potter. It went into his should to the hilt, he pulled out the dagger and healed himself then summoned a magical sword, your daughter did the same." from there he went on to explain the duel eight year old who had just met his favorite cartoon hero at a Mall.  
  
"And you expect us to just let Ginny enter a competition where children try to slice each other open?" Arthur asked the Minister, not quite believing what the minister was asking.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I assure you, at the your daughter and Mister Potter are at contestants can spend hours on a duel and not even get a scratch. We Really need hem on the team, the others can barely fight on a even level with French team." he said, practically pleading with them.  
  
"Do you want to do this Ginny?" Molly asked hoping her daughter would say no.  
  
"Yes I do mum." Ginny, and so with a frown on her face both Molly and Arthur signed the permission forms  
  
"Okay team. Here are the final two members, I would like to introduce you to Harold Turpin Potter, and Virginia Elizabeth Weasley. Weasley, Potter meet, Will Freely, Adam West, Samantha Tompson, Jane Isaac, Linda Howell, Jacob Green, and Xavier Malfoy. Potter and Weasley are both experienced in most forms of bladed fighting. I'll leave you all to Mr. Swartsvald." Minister Fudge said and after looking the team over he reluctantly left the training room.  
  
"When I call your name you will come to the desk and present your blades for inspection. Will Steel Freely." Harry saw Freely pick up a box with Sword sticking out of it. After about five minutes he was sent back. As the others went forward Harry looked around the room they were in, for the most part it was like a muggle school gym, just with weapons racks where the basketball hoops would be. "Potter, Harold Turpin." He grabbed the cloth bundle he stored his weapons in. When he got to the table he set it on one end and unrolled it. Swartsvald's eye was immediately drawn to Snake Fang.  
  
"Do you have a name for this sword?" he asked pulling it from the cloth pocket and then unsheathing it.  
  
"Yes sir, it's called Snake Fang." Swartsvald's eyes went wide for a second both quickly went back to normal.  
  
"Could you please tell me the make of it?" he asked, and so Harry explained how it was made. "Thank you Mr. Potter." Then he looked over the table and pulled out Aculard's dagger. "And What of this one?"  
  
"I don't use it in combat, it's more of a relic, its Vlad Tepes Aculard's Blood Star. Perfect for killing Were Wolves, but to precious for everyday use." Harry explained, after writing it down in Harry's file he went on to the other, less valuable swords in Harry's collection.  
  
"Weasley, Virginia Elizabeth." she grabbed her weapons, stored in the same way as Harry's.  
  
"These two are my only magical swords, This was my first one, it's name is Godrics Folly. This one is about five thousand years old, and was verified as being Named "Hand of Rah". The others are just cheap ones I have collected through the years." she said, after listing all the Weapons in her file.  
  
"Okay, you are all here because you are best duelers of your age group in the country. The Junior tournament starts in six months and WILL be ready." he said  
  
Over the next six hours Swartsvald tested them not only in skill of the blade, but also in other areas, such as teamwork, something that Harry and Ginny both sorely lacked in. While they had fought back to back several times against conjured shadows, they weren't magically powerful enough to do so all the time and still fight to their full skill. When they got back to Hogwarts at seven in the evening they were both dead tired  
  
"Master?" the same voice as last time said.  
  
"Yes Malfoy?" that horrible snake like voice said back.  
  
"An associate of mine has found two more." he said.  
  
"Which ones are they?" it asked.  
  
"The Hand of Rah and Blood Star. It also appears that Snake Fang may have been reborn." the Death Eater said, at hearing this the temputure in the room dropped several degrees.  
  
"What! Who resurrected it!" the voice yelled, the very room was shifting visually with anger and magic.  
  
"It was Sarah Potters brother Harold Potter My Lord. He has far surpassed what has been expected of him, he slayed your basilisk last year when I sent your Diary to attack the school." he replied, then the dark force seemed to contemplate.  
  
"Malfoy, what would you say if I told you Sarah Potter did not defeat me?" it asked Malfoy.  
  
"Of course master, you are right in front of me. We all new no one could ever defeat you My Lord." he said in his most urgent voice.  
  
"Crucio!" a dark red light jetted out of the darkness hitting Malfoy, who immediately fell to his knees in agony. "Do Not patronize me again Malfoy, or I will make sure you don't. As I was saying, No little Girl could defeat me. It was the Boy!" and the world around him spiraled into complete darkness  
  
Again Harry woke covered in sweat, looking at his bedside clock he saw it was actually time for him to get up. He took his shower, got dressed and logged the dream into his note book.  
  
When he got down to the common room he saw Ginny waiting in one of the plush green chairs surrounding the fireplace. He decided to Sneak up behind, just when he was about to yell and surprise her, she said.  
  
"Don't even think about it Potter, or I will have you on the ground like that." she hadn't even turned her head, and to emphasize her point she snapped her fingers. After a second of silence both jumped on each other, try their best to get the other pinned to the ground.  
  
"And as always Potter wins, wait, what's this, Weasleys still fighting, Potter will just have to take care of that." the others i the common room just watched with a light smile on their faces, The play full scuffle ended with Ginny sitting on Harry's back trying to ge him to cry "Uncle".  
  
"Say It." she said in a dominating voice  
  
"No!" he cried out as she twisted his arm further back.  
  
"Say It!" she said again but in a much more demanding voice.  
  
"You could cast the Crutius curse on me First Weasley, but I still wouldn't say it." he said, after ten minutes of this Ginny finally gave up saying they had to get to breakfast  
  
"So your saying Voldemort is after our swords?" Ginny asked as they walked up to the great hall.  
  
"Yes, I was reading about his first reign and apparently he was always searching for something. I think we have found it." he said, somewhere along last year Ginny had connected the dots and came to the same conclusion as Riddles memory.  
  
"Should we tell the Headmaster?" she asked.  
  
"No, he would put our swords under the highest security he could find, then we would be high and dry for the tournament." he said. "We will just have to keep an eye out for danger and more swords, I have noticed, They either have something to do with a Polytheistic god, or something morbid."  
  
"Okay, will do. Do you have any idea how Malfoy found out about our swords.?" she said.  
  
"The sword registration for the tournament was a matter of public record, all he had to do was go to Bagman's office and find out." They arrived at the great hall quickly after they had broken of conversation. They settled into their regular seats just in time to see the owls swoop down from the windows. Harry noticed the Family owl, Jasmine was one of the many, and in its talons was a red envelope, Harry was almost sure it was headed from him, but got the shock of his life when the miserable bird dropped the red smoking letter right in front of Sarah. At first she looked indignant and started towards Harry with the howler when it exploded in her hands  
  
"ANNABELLE AND SARAH POTTER, DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD HIDE IT FROM US FOR EVER? IF YOU DO IT AGAIN YOU WILL BE PULLED OUT OF HOGWARTS IMMEDIATELY. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO BLACK MALE THE MINISTER OF MAGIC HIMSELF. THERE WILL BE NO MORE CARE PACKAGES FOR TWO MONTHS." and with that the letter burned up completely. For a second Harry caught a smug look on Sarah's face before a mask of sorrow was thrown on  
  
** atthenakitty: ** First off, Harry isn't one of the twins that's Sarah and Annabelle. The godfather thing will have to be addressed later. Not really, see, there's this little fact that James and Lily are still alive and they haven't committed any crimes. Expect to see many more goadings. Not really, all they care about is themselves.  
  
cruel-angel: Thanks.  
  
**Bloodied Turquoise Knife:** Thats a rather morbid name. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Keeper Darius:** Again, sorry it took so long last time. Almace is a rather minor character, remember, is hedwig that bid a character in the books.  
**  
The Vampire Story Hunter:** Sorry you don't like it, after this one is done I may write an AU version of it where Harry does want revenge.  
  
** Moon-Dogg:** Yes to all but the last one. I am sorry for the horrible metric measurements, I am American and I based the hieghts on myself , since I am as tall as a two meter RC Glider.  
  
O.O: I believe you are talking about my muse for this story, its name is Stollen Innocence, by T-Bear2, storyid=1638098.  
  
**Naia:** I am a huge fan of Dragon masters. I'll try to include more interaction with other people. I was planning on working on interaction with Black and Lupin. Thanks, but not as good as the battle scenes in Dragon Matsers.  
  
**HectateDeMort:** So far I have made Draco, and Bellatrix good, and Lily and James evil, so yes, Fudge is good, and not incompetent. Will do.  
  
**Sinistrasin:** Thanks, personnaly I think my story is a piece of C compared to the others. Oh well, thats the Authors POV for you.  
  
**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus:** MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Popcorn.  
  
** Icybinder:** Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not Own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: I have noticed through looking at a lot of my reviewers, that more than half of you are Slash readers if not writers. I would like to know exactly how a highly Right wing writer (Although I don't think it shows up in my writing style that much) attracts so many liberal and moderate readers. Is it the usually dark undertones of my stories, the basic Genre of my stories, or that you aren't quite as picky about spelling and grammatical errors as my fellow Bush supporters. Four more years!  
  
"Today Class, we will be learning how to defend our selves against Bogarts. Now, can anyone tell me what a Bogart is?" Lupin asked. Monday Defense Against the Dark Arts, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, second year. The only class which Harry Potter shared with his sisters, Sarah and Annabelle. Almost lazily the hands of most Slytherins went up, including Harry's. "Yes, you Mr. Potter." he said pointing in Harry's general direction.  
  
"A Bogart is a Demonite, creatures who thrive on negative emotions. They are most closely related to Dementors the guards of Azkaban Wizards Prison. While Bogarts thrive on feelings of fear and helplessness, a true laugh is fatal to them, and a cheap laugh, such as from a Vampire riding a six centimeter unicycle, will cause it extreme pain. The Bogart will attack an unshielded mind and quickly find out its worst fear. The Bogart is one of only two beings with true MetaMorphagic capabilities, its close relative the Bentley is the only other one with such abilities. Once it has found your worst deepest, most buried fear it will attack you trying to make you even worse. Uncontrolled Bogart attacks can lead to sensory overload, massive panic attacks even years after the fact, and in the worse cases. Death. The charm to make it funny is Ridiculous, it is accomplished by thinking of a way to make your worst fear funny, as mentioned earlier, and use of the more elaborate, swish, hexagon, and flick, wand movement. Magical uses include a more private method for testing ones Occlumency shields, and practicing defensive spells on creatures such as Vampire, Banshees, Dementors, and any others one could possibly think of." Harry said, Lupin and Black both looked amazed that Harry knew the subject matter so well.  
  
"I must say Mister Potter, you have practically erased the need for the theoretical portion of the lesson, twenty points to Slytherin. Now, books away, grab your wands and follow me and Mister Black." some of the Huflepuffs sent Harry a nasty glare before shoving their books in their bags and pulling out their already heavily worn wands out. One by one they followed the two professors to the Staff Lounge, the long meeting table had been picked up and pushed to the side of the room. Lupin and Black finally stopped in front the wardrobe Harry had hidden in last year. "In this wardrobe is a Bogart, it has been living here for about two years, but since this hasn't been used since Wulfric Grindewald's days as headmaster, it wasn't reported until last week. So I asked the Headmaster not to take care of it as it fit into my lesson plans. Now what we'll be doing today is practicing the Ridiculous charm, once every one has it right we will test it on the Bogart. Now remember, Swish, Pentagon, and then Flick just as Mister Potter explained. Now, all at once Ridiculous." he said, amid the flurry of swishes, flicks and Hexagons everyone said the charm at once.  
  
"Ridiculous!" Lupin and Black seemed happy with how most did it, but went around correcting several students, including the twins.  
  
"Very good everyone, now, as I call you up think about your worst fear and how it may become funny. Adams, Emilia," he called first, and a shy looking, dirty blond Hufflepuff broke rank from her house mates. "When Professor Black opens the door, the Bogart will lunge forward, hopefully it will see Miss Adams first and become an image of her worst fear. Are you ready Miss Adams?" after recieving a shaky nod Black opened the door, Harry only caught a quick look at it before it changed, it looked like a pure black rabbit, and its eyes were green, once it changed it took the form of a tall pale woman, her eyes completely blank as she fell to the floor behind her stood a man, his wand pointed at Adams heart and he could be heard chuckling from underneath his white mask. Confidently she raised her wand.  
  
"Ridiculous." her voice was full of determination. Suddenly the light in the room went blue and pole appeared in the middle of the room, the Bogart started to dance around it.  
  
Quickly Lupin called out the next student as the whole class was either disgusted or ready to laugh their heads off, most boys as the former, and girls as the latter. Most of the class gone, and while none of them were quite as funny as the first they all got many cheap laughs. Finally Lupin called out.  
  
"Potter, Annabelle." Annabelle shakily went up to the Bogart, which lazily changed into Vampire.  
  
"Ri-Ridiculous." she stammered out, a white mist shot from the tip of her wand, suddenly the vampire was riding a six centimeter tall unicycle. Many people in the class were surprised at her lack of artistic talent and started chuckling at her, only making her feel worse and by proxy the Bogart better. After learning to balance the Vampire started back towards AnnaBelle.  
  
"Potter, Sarah." Lupin called out, Sarah got up confidently and walked into the path between Annabelle and the Bogart. As expected it took another form, this time it was that herself laying on a shabby blanket in the basement of the Potter family home, her family, and most importantly Harry were all standing around her, taunting her, making fun of her and just verbally abusing her in general.  
  
"Ridiculous." she called with a tone of clearly faked bravery in her voice. Suddenly her figure got up and took out a wand, after calling a curse a steady stream of fire blazed from the tip, igniting the whole family, but it seemed that she took the most care in burning Harry.  
  
"Potter, Harry." he stepped up but the scene didn't change at all. "Mister Potter, is that your deepest fear?" Lupin asked skeptically.  
  
"Nope, guess I should take down my Occlumency shields, huh?" he said, and closed his eyes for a second. All of the sudden the image flickered into a man, his hair dark as a new moon, his eyes yellow with a maniacal glint.  
  
"Thought you could get away from me that easily BOY?" the Bogart asked in an icy tone.  
  
"No your dead, I saw your body!" Harry screamed at it.  
  
"You should have known that no little Auror could kill me!" it said, Lupin looked over at Harry noticed he was shaking. Suddenly without warning then man transformed into a wolf and leapt at the boy. At the last moment Lupin took action and raised his wand.  
  
"Ridiculous!" he screamed, the force of the spell was enough to completely send the Bogart of course. As it got up it slowly turned into a small puppy with a small pink bow tied in its hair. After making sure that the Bogart was taken care of he looked over to Harry. Ginny and several other Slytherins were already at his side, all assuring him that it wasn't real.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter, May I see you in my office. Sirius, please continue with the others." Lupin said, the three of the began their walk to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office in silence. Once they reached it he said the password. "New Moon." and entered. "Please sit?" he asked politely. "Mr. Potter, I would like to know why you had such a severe reaction to the Bogarts Image."  
  
"They didn't tell you, did they?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Who didn't tell me what?" Lupin asked in presence.  
  
"My parents,they never told you about how I lost my eye. When I was seven I was kidnapped by a WereWolf named Jacob Klein. No doubt being a were-wolf yourself you would know what he used me as." Harry said gravely. Lupin it appeared was both deeply saddened and deeply shocked by this revelation.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't realize that..." he said trailing off. "James and Lily just told me that you had been staying with our Aunt and got into a Car accident. If they knew then why did they force me to sit next to you in the car all those times..." he said again trailing off, a look of morbid realization came up on his face. "How long have they done this to you Harry?"  
  
"Ever since I can remember, but it got worse after I came back from the hospital during Daniel's second Birthday party, I am sure you remember the incident." after settling himself back into the chair he asked. "Is there anything else you would like to talk to us  
About professor?"  
  
"No, I'll see you two next class." he said  
  
"Master, I have found the Vengeance of Chronos. The owner was more than willing to part with it. My Lord, I have it!" the now unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy said.  
  
"Excellent Malfoy. While it is weaker than some of them you have still done good, you will be rewarded Malfoy." Voldemort said to the middle aged man one could practically see the look of childish joy on his demonesk face...  
  
"He's got one." Harry said as he sat down next to Ginny at Breakfast the next morning. "I did some research, the swords are of a group called The Twelve Swords of the Seal. Just before the time of the Founders Twelve Dark wizards unleashed a plague the likes of which haven't been seen since, after a short while, they realized they couldn't control it and it started spreading through their armies. They all got together and figured out a way to disband the Plague. They bound a gate to their swords, banishing the plague inside they sealed it with their swords. Afterwards they were all supposed to destroy the swords, but ten of the twelve betrayed them all. Only Alexander Slytherin and Elexia Borveli destroyed their swords. Snake Fang the cunning and Baal's Word the Destroyer. When I unknowingly created Snake Fang I may have set into motion a series of events that could destroy the world. Baal's Word has always shown up less than two years after Snake Fangs rebirth and makes it way into the hands of Snake Fang possessors soul mate. In the past Snake Fang has been resurrected four times. Once by Salazar Slytherin to defeat his fathers betrayers, then by The Great Bob in the late fourteenth century. Much more recently by Grindewald Aberforth Winter in Nineteen thirty-two. In Nineteen Thirty-four Baal's Word reappeared in the possession of of Jessica Elizabeth Winter, Grindewald's wife. In every single case the were somehow cremated with the body.  
  
"Oh, do you know exactly how Baal's Word comes back?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That's the thing, each time it appears out of nowhere. The only reason Voldemort would want all of the swords is to open the gate. We'll have to watch ourselves this year Gin." Harry said cryptically  
  
**Dirbatua**: I didn't know that, I knew about Durandal, Joyous, Cortain, and other such mythical swords from the greek or roman time period, but not those in my story. (BTW, Joyous still exists in a private collection somewhere in france.)  
  
**A-Brighter-Dawn**: Thanks, but I don't really think I have developed Ginny's character well enough, so far she is just a tool used to ask questions vital to the story line. Sorry for the wait.  
  
Zarah: Gee, thanks for the wonderful flame, it's been rather cold at night where I am lately. I will explain to you what happened. Lily was 17 when she had him, so on top of just naturally being a horrible person he ruined her promising career in something. (Fast food Service of course.) I wonder why people such as you find the need to bring others down to your depressed little level, is it because you are lonely and only crying out for attention, or are you normally just a jack ass?  
  
**The Vampire Story Hunter**: I might start work on the AU version as soon as late september, depends how fast this goes.  
  
**Naia**: I guess it might have been true that an artist's greatest critic is himself, but there are people such as Zarah. That is something I already have written in the next chapter. Sorry for the wait.  
  
**michaelrccurtis**: Any relation to the early aviation pioneer? Here it is.  
  
**HectateDeMort**: Thanks, sorry for the wait.  
  
**Night-Owl123**: Thanks, sorry for the wait.  
  
**athenakitty**: Maybe, haven't thought much about the dispercement of the swords. I can guarantee that the world will know the truth.  
  
**Family Guy Fanatic**: Guess you're looking forward to this fall then huh? Thanks for the heads up, corrections done.  
  
**Jean-Claude Iscarot**: Either you're first language is not english and you are trying to use as much slang as you can to make yourself look cool, or you just wanted bulk up your review. No matter what, Thanks.  
  
**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus**: Don't you just hate how the corn get stuck in-between your teeth though? Here's the next Chapter.  
  
**Agnus Dei**: Yeah I know, but I just write for fun any ways, no reason for me to stress over Harvard class grammar and spelling. I put in page brakes, but FF. Net seems to delete them when I upload. Thanks, but if you like hard enough there are plenty of them.  
  
**Mr. Happy Java Man**: That would all be very fun, but a little OOC for Harry. From your reviews I am beginning to think your a little eccentric.  
  
**KapOfDaPipers**: Next Chapter.  
  
**blackangels**: Thanks.  
  
aquaria: That will be answered next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter, or the World Therefore of. The Only thing I own is a 40 GB fourth Generation Ipod.  
  
AN: Sorry it took me so lng to get this out, I was caught up in the Election (Sorry, guys, but thanks for being so gracious this time around.). And I was building another plane, and I am now working on my Confirmation into the Catholic church. Good news is that I am feeling so good about Bush being reelected that I decided to give you all a new chapter.  
  
By the way, if any of you are into Angst rock Music like me, check out Elliot Smith's last Album. From a Basement on A Hill. more than worth ten dollars from ITunes. I say last because he stabbed himself to death while in Rehab.

* * *

"Why exactly do we have always have History of magic first thing in the morning?" asked Colin Creevy, one of their year mates from Ravenclaw. The eight AM History of Magic, second year Slytherin and Ravenclaw class was waiting for Professor Binns.  
  
"Very simple Colin, Dumbledore hates Slytherin because he has bought into all of the Slytherins are all evil thing since Tom Marvolo Riddle became Lord Voldemort, and he hates Ravenclaw because they have always bested Gryffindor in the House Cup. Is there anything else anyone would like to add?"Harry asked, finishing just as Binns floated through the wall and strait to his desk.  
  
"The Ministry has decided to Make this year a Mandatory study on Dark lords of the past seeing as it is the tenth anniversary of the Dark Lord Voldemort's defeat at the hands of Sarah Potter. Any questions before we get started?" to say that the class was surprised was less than honest, but none the less no one raised their hands and the lesson went on. Amazingly it seemed, as long as the subject wasn't goblin revolutions Binns could keep a classes attention...  
  
"Wow, I had no idea Binns could keep a classes attention like that." Ginny remarked as the left the History of magic Class room.  
  
"Well, I once heard that he started teaching about goblins right when tension between us and them were very high. Several of those students went on to become heroes in the next revolution." Luna Lovegood, A ravenclaw who seemed a bit odd. "According to school record he tries to teach what's exciting at the time, but doesn't notice when it becomes boring." most of the class nodded their heads in agreement...  
  
"That one looks like... A Cloud." Ginny said.  
  
"Come on Gin, you aren't even trying!" Harry said in reply, it was one of the last warm days of the year and it just so happened to fall on a weekend. Most of the students were either at Hogsmead for shopping, or just lazing around the grounds, Harry and Ginny being two of the later. Specifically they were laying on one of the many small hills around the grounds, on the north west side of the castle, in it's shadow and away from the traffic of students coming and going. As any Muggle born student would guess, they were looking a clouds, that is of course until they heard the twins walking up on them. They cast notice me Not charms on themselves just before Sarah's head peaked over the top of the next hill.  
  
"I still can't believe Dumbledore fell for that." she said to Annabelle.  
  
"Yeah, I know, didn't he suspect anything, considering he had just sent them a letter saying they had to discipline us better. Oh well, guess he's not as smart as he looks." replied Annabelle. "But are you sure that choosing such a high profile patsy was such a good Idea, if Fudge catches wind of this from, oh say Harry, he'll ask Dumbledore what all the talk is about?"  
  
"Neither Fudge, Dumbledore or Harry are smart enough together to figure it out. Plus, it hasn't reached the press yet, so if Fudge want's to rebuke the statement he'll have to inform the press. In any case even if it were real a minister would deny having been blackmailed by twelve year olds and the papers know that." Sarah shot back just before they went down the next hill and out of hearing range. That was all Harry and Ginny could hear of course, because moving would disrupt the charm.  
  
"I knew something was off with that whole blackmail thing. Come on Gin, we've got ourselves a letter to write." Harry said and grabbed the remnants of thier lunch.  
  
"Are you sure that's such a good idea Harry? The Twins may be dumb as bricks, but they know how to keep the press under their control." Ginny said.  
  
"Your right, we should just keep this to ourselves for know, at least until it will benefit us." Harry relented, and with that they went back to their cloud watching completely unaware that three pairs of eye's were watching them...

* * *

Harry was reading a book on Japanese Shinto Demons in the Slytherin common room when Ron walked up to him and asked. "Harry, could I talk to you?"  
"I'm going to guess you mean in private, right?" After recieving an affirmative nod Harry closed his book and got out of his chair. "Where too?" He asked.  
  
"My dorm should do." Ron said and then led the way.  
  
"So what's with the cloak and Dagger routine?" Harry asked once Ron had closed the door.  
  
"First off, I'd like to thank You again for saving me in the Chamber of Secrets, and personally I would rather not be asking this of a friend who saved my life, but it is my duty as Ginny's brother. I would like to know the exact nature of your relationship with my sister, and whatever you say I will believe." Ron said, his face stern and serious.  
  
"Well, I have an admission to make. Both me Ginny are madly in love with each other and have been going out behind your back for a year, we were planning on running off and getting married at the ministry next year." Harry said with a smile that could match Peeves or the Weasley twins. For a second Ron just stood there, but then he went red and looked as if he were about to attack Harry. "Oh yes, and she's also pregnant." and with that Ron leapt at Harry, who just dodged, all the while laughing. As he stood up Ron finally noticed Harry laughing so hard he had tears in his eye's.  
  
"You Bloody bastard! Do you have any idea how angry you just made me?" Ron yelled.  
  
"I would wager that you were just short of killing me. If you want to know the truth, it's that we're just friends and nothing more." Harry answered, but even Ron could notice the hint of sadness in Harry's voice as he said so...

* * *

"Hey Ginny,can we talk for a minute?" somebody asked as Ginny sat in her favorite Armchair. Looking up she realized that it was Hermione.  
  
"Sure, about what?" she asked in reply.  
  
"Well, this sword thing. I was wondering when it started?" Hermione asked, she seemed rather nervous and the edge of her eyelid was twitching slightly. Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that swords wasn't what she really wanted to talk about, but rather was a gateway subject to what she really wanted.  
  
"Do you mean when I first picked up a sword or when I stated practicing with Harry?" she prompted.  
  
"Both." Hermione replied, the twitch all but gone and any hint of nervousness was gone from her voice.  
  
"Well, I got my sword from Bill when I was nine, he had sent the whole family relics from this one tomb in Northern Ireland. I was the only one who ever used them. It was definitely a magical sword, because it kept growing with my size and skill. When I got to Hogwarts I met Harry on the train. The next morning I went down to the Quidditch pitch after having met Harry on the way down, once there it just occurred to us that practicing with someone else there might help. At first Harry was a little ahead of me because he a year of instructed trainer versus my two of just practicing myself. But after I caught up it became really competitive, so much so we had keep several verities of potent healing potions on hand, curtsey of both my and Harry's talents in Potions." Ginny explained.  
  
"So, sounds like you and Harry spend a lot of time together?" Hermione said somewhat suggestively, now she new what this was al about.  
  
"It's not like that Hermione, he's only thirteen and me Twelve! I will admit I might have a little bit of a crush on him. And sure, when his eye isn't everywhere at once one could call him handsome. Sure, I would like to be with him someday, but I'm not one to rely on what I expect the future to bring, so I am not going to be sure about anything." Ginny said, by now even she was blushing, and Hermione looked quite shocked at how candid Ginny had been. "Well, I spilled my guts, so it's your turn." she said, a vicious smile on her lips.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?" Hermione asked, the twitch was once again present an if possible, even worse.  
  
"You know full well what I mean, everybody see's how you and Ron act around each other." Ginny said, now it was Hermione's turn to turn a shade of crimson Ginny didn't even know existed.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, I have to go now, Bye." Hermione said and just about ran away from Ginny...

* * *

"There's definitely something there. When I asked Harry he just said there was nothing between them, but, the way he said it. I don't think he was quite telling the truth." Ron said to Hermione, they had met up in the Room of Requirement, which Fred and George had shown them last year.  
  
"Well, Ginny definitely has feelings for him, but definitely thinks both of them are too young." she responded, Ron looked to be in rather deep thought for a minute before before he said.  
  
"That's good, if I know Harry at all I know that he's shy, he will not make the first move. Thanks Herm, I don't think I could have asked Ginny."  
  
"No problem Ron, glad to help." she said. "Now, I have got to get back to Ravenclaw, it's almost curfew, and I don't want to be caught by Filch." and with that both of the Departed the room and made their way to their respective dormitories...

* * *

"Okay Ladies, and Gentlemen, and yes I do mean those in reverse of your genders!" Mr. Swartsvald yelled in his, oh look at me, I'm a big guy and I'm in charge of twelve year olds, voice. "Today we will work individually on your weaknesses. Potter, Weasley, since both of you are horrible at teamwork, you'll be working together against some conjured Shadow opponents." He barked out again, and after conjuring fifteen shadows only slightly under Harry and Ginny's skill level, he turned to give the rest of the team instructions. Both Harry and Ginny picked up their newest sword, both a gift from Fudge, Harry's being a four foot tapered tip Scottish style Clay more. And Ginny's a three foot version of Harry's, both charmed to make them light as a feather, but still keep their momentum (I know, scientific law states that a light object won't carry as power behind it, but will go faster and further, like a 357 Magnum compared to a .225 Remington.). As they both prepared themselves they looked at each other, and after nodding, they moved so they were back to back with the Shadows surrounding them. It seemed the Shadows all had long, thing Cavalry Foils. Suddenly one of the shadows attacked, unable to wait any longer. Harry and Ginny both moved awkwardly as one, using both of their swords in a scissors movement, which sent the shadows flying to the other side of the room right in front of one of the Ministry Medics on Stand by, digging itself six or seven Centimeters into the wooden floor. Having disarmed the Shadow they both jabbed their swords through it. It disappeared with a shower of Dark Sparks, leaving nothing but a black goo on the two's sword's. This all happened in a matter of seconds mind you. Soon they were both being bogged down by the numbers. They were getting tired already and there were still seven of the shadows left. HArry pulled out two potions from his pocket, but a shattering curse from Swartsvald prevented him from taking one.  
  
"Only little Girlie men need a Stamina Potion, if you can't finish with out Magic then you don't belong on this team!" He yelled at them, the Short laps in Harry's concentration let a Shadow through his defenses, and just before Harry shoved his sword through the Shadow face it got ran him through with it's foil, the sword stuck out his back right through his left lung, slightly in shock Harry just pulled out with a pained grunt, and with a final burst of energy he swung six time for six heads. The scene could only be described as gruesome, a twelve year hold hacking of the heads of six fully grown men, in one case, he swung a little low and cut he shadow in half right below the armpits, and on another blow, he swung high, slicing straight through the Shadows forehead, sending the top of its skull, brain still inside it flying towards Swartsvald, who blasted it away with his back turned. As soon as the bodies had disappeared Ginny walked the few Step to him.  
  
"Wow Harry, I've never seen you that deadly before, where did you get the energy?" she said, a joyvilant smile upon her her lips.  
  
"Don't know, one of them knicked me a little bit, but nothing serious, and I just got really angry, and well you know the rest." he said somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, are you okay, your not bleeding that badly?" she asked, concern entering her voice.  
  
"Yeah, just a little winded." he said.  
  
"Potter, Weasley. Good work, that will be all for today, go take some showers. But remember, we have another practice on Friday. Do not be late." Swartsvald yelled, he was over seeing Will as he worked on his precision movements.  
  
"See you in fifteen minutes." Harry said to Ginny as they both grabbed a towel from the little closet in-between the two Showers, all three just down the hall from the training room. After she was done with her shower Ginny still had about five minutes to wait, she sat down with her back to the training room wall. Twenty minutes later she she was still sitting there, and beginning to get rather angry. But still she sat. after another four or five minutes she notice some water flowing out from under the door. This wasn't that uncommon in and of itself, seeing as there was only one small drain for each room, and there wasn't much incline towards it. But what worried Ginny was the unusual amounts of blood in the water. She rushed in not even thinking of the naked boy in the room. Harry was laying there, the steaming hot, if not burning hot water from the shower head spraying down on him. Harry had chosen the middle stall where the drain was, so his unconscious form was blocking the water from draining. Harry was still breathing, but in short ragged gasp's which sounded painful. Blood was pouring out from two wounds, one on his front and one on his back. Ginny quickly turned off the water and ran to get the medic back in the training room.  
  
Once she was there she ran up to him. "Quick, Harry's hurt, he's passed out in the showers and bleeding badly." she gasped out, the medic sat up and grabbed his bag, and started running as fast as he could to the shower, with Ginny and the rest of the team following right behind. They all rushed into the shower, hot water soaking into their shoes. After about five or so minutes of casting he rolled Harry onto a stretcher, causing all the girls to blush and look away while the boys kept their eye on his face. He levitated Harry, and after casting a quick crude garment spell Harry was dressed in a hospital gown.  
  
"His condition is unstable but as of now pretty good. He was stabbed all the through the left lung by one of those shadows, it just missed the heart by about four centimeters. He lost a lot of blood, but he has previously used a, quite Illegal might I add, Blood regulation potion, which creates new blood as fast as you loose it. The left lung is collapsed and the sudden drop in blood oxygen sent him into a deep shock. He has second degree burns over on third of his bobby from the water, I assume he passed out before he could turn on the cold water. He'll need to stay at Saint Mungo's for at least a week and no practice for at least two weeks after that." he said and started pushing the stretcher towards the mass use fireplace. but was stopped by Swartsvald's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean no practice for three weeks, he's our best dualist. Without him the team has practically no chance of winning." he said in a disbelieving tone.  
  
"Would you rather have him dead? There is no magical way of healing a collapsed lung, so we will have to do it the Muggle way. If you have him do anything strenuous he will tear all the stitches and possibly collapse his lung a second time, in which case it would only be harder to fix. If he were a Muggle he wouldn't be able to do anything for months. Consider yourself lucky he's alive. Plus, the tournament i still five and a half months away. He'll be back to his normal self in two." the medic said with a tone of finality, and tossed some Floo Powder into the fireplace, yelling out. "Saint Mungos Emergency Ward."  
  
"Practice is canceled for the rest of the night. Go home to take your showers, Maintenance needs to clean up the showers. GO!" he yelled after they stood therefor a few seconds looking at him. They all scrambled back to the training room, grabbed their stuff and one by one flooed out, only Ginny being the last saw the look of worry on Swartsvald's face as the fire pulled her towards Hogwarts...

* * *

**  
Sariel Aleithea**: Thanks, Sorry Kerry Lost.  
  
**Gaul1**: Thanks for reviewing just about every story I have ever written. For that you get a Cookie, or 300 pieces of Spy Wear, your choice.  
  
**ShadowFace**: Look, I named fifteen characters in my story after you. Will Do.  
**  
Silver-Entrantress-Elf**: Flattery gets you nowhere, on the other hand, send me some money and I'll see what I can do about getting out chapter eight.  
  
korrd: Thanks. Done.  
**  
Moonerider666**: Thanks.  
  
**denaumo**: Thanks. Done.  
  
**FireHedgehog**: Thanks, when are you going to finish up Lost Destiny?  
  
**Pakerin Pyros**: I have not quite thought out what Remus' role will be, but I will tell you this. Lily and James will never truly regret what they did except for the fact they were cashing in on the wrong child for all these years.  
  
Holly: I too would like to know how that go's down. Thanks. I guess we got our wish. -  
  
**michaelrccurtis**: Thanks, I was just asking a question to my other reviewers who do. BTW, are you at all related to the early pioneer of Aviation?  
  
**Mikito**: Thanks. Thanks. Done.  
  
**Seatan**: Thanks. I am normally a writer who writes each and every little idea that comes to mind. But after five or six month s of doing so I stop writing it because I am bored with it. This is the first fiction where I can see where it is going in the end, where I can sit down and force myself to write, sure I have to wait a while for the muses to leave me. But Normally when I look back at a fiction this old I say What a piece of C that was. This time though I can actually read it and say to myself, Hey, this is pretty good.. While I don't find it quite as fun to write as the others, I can still write it anytime.  
  
**HectateDeMort**: Thanks, got it fixed a while ago. Read the A/N at the bottom of the page if you would, if you want it, the job is yours, you are my most loyal reviewer, so, well, it's yours if you want.  
  
**AthenaKitty**: Sorry if I offended you, I just wanted to know why this fiction is so popular among Dem's. Sorry about Kerry. (I am of course assuming you supported him, or maybe Nader. Anyone but KusinichSP?)  
  
**Mr. Happy Java Man**: If you can say and think you are insane, then you aren't. Your just a lonely college age teen who can't really act like him or herself anywhere but on a place for Harry Potter fan fiction, Hmmm, sounds like me, except, replace college with High School. By the way, do you have curly hair?  
  
**lmill123**: I am afraid I will have to kill you and delete your review, you guessed too much of my plot.  
  
**Night-Owl123**: Thanks, Done.  
  
**kaaera**: Thanks for reviewing, no one else answered.

* * *

To all my loyal reviewers. I have decided to take the next big step in fan fiction. That's right, a Beta Reader. Just think. You could be the first one other than me to know what's going on in the story. A few things I would appreciate is somebody with plenty of experience in Beta reading, or somebody who is really good at grammar. Somebody who has a mac, as I hate changing file format. If there are two people with the qualifications, one with a Mac and one a PC, the Mac user wins. What you would be doing is looking for Run on sentences, Spelling error's (I have a lot of words I accidentally put in my dictionary.) and just plain out right Plot holes. All are Welcome to apply. If you would like to be the Beta Reader, E-Mail me at  
  
That is all.  
  
(Evil conservative type music plays in the background as monitor fades to black.)


	8. Chapter 8

I do not Own Harry Potter or the World Therefore of.

Authors Note: Thanks everyone for reading and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.

Product Reviews and Endorsements:

Two words. HALO TWO. This game rocks. If there is one game you buy for the XBOX this year, this is the Game. Then again, if you have the X-Box you already have it. Not much has changed since H1; the biggest changes are Dual Wielding and Kick. When you get two SMG's going it can be hard to keep yourself on target. The game ends in a horrible cliffhanger that leaves you begging on your hands and knee's for more. Story wise, it doesn't give away as much plot as the two Books Fall of Reach and First Strike, but still more than H1. There's an interesting twist within the Covenant, which leads to new levels of Game play. I like every one else, give the game a 9.7 out of 10. (**Sariel Aleitheas comments. **I've only played HALO 1, but I still like the game. Unfortunately, I'm stuck on my brother146;s old (ANCIENT) N64, so I can't get it life is unfair.)

Unreal Tournament 2004. Online play is the best and RPG invasion is my personal favorite. My rating: 9.1 out of 10.

Unchained, by Johnny Cash. The best album I have of his. 9.5 out of 10. Must-have for country music fans.

That's it. And if any one is interested in electric RC Aircraft, Visit www.SmoothAir.ca or My name is the same on there as it is here.

It was a crying Ginny that got the attention of everyone in the Slytherin common room. At first it was because Ginny rarely if ever showed any real weakness, let alone run crying through the common room in a rush towards her dorm room. After about seven minutes alone in her dorm, one of her year mates, a relatively plump but kindhearted witch by the name of Angelica Houston came into the room.

"What's wrong Ginny, did Harry dump you or something." she asked gently. At this, Ginny blushed crimson for a few short seconds before her face went back to sadness and worry.

"Oh, Angie, it's just awful! Harry and I were at _p_ractice and the instructor was having us fight fifteen shadows, all just below our skill level. And then Harry was stabbed through the left lung, and at first he thought it was just a scratch, but when he went to take his shower he passed out from shock! He was under boiling hot water for so long, that it gave him second degree burns over one third of his body, and his lung is collapsed! The sword missed his heart by centimeters." by now she had started crying again, so Angelica tentatively gave her a rather uncomfortable, but nonetheless reassuring, hug.

"Come on Gin, let's get a few of your things together. You might as well come prepared-we both know that nothing will be ableto make you leave that hospital once we get there, unless it's with Harry" she said firmly, grabbing a spare book bag that she kept in her bedside table; for some reason, hers always seemed to split at the most un-opportune times which caused her to always be prepared with extras. She then started to gather some necessities, such as shampoo, a couple changes of clothing, and some money for vending machines and any other emergency that may come up. "Okay Ginny, anything else you think you might need" she said asked as she and Ginny both stood up.

"No" was the only reply she got. It was only as they walked in the well-lighted common room that Angelica and the rest of the House noticed that Ginny was caked with drying flecks of blood, and her feet were still sopping wet.

Listen up everybody" she yelled as they were about to leave the house, having turned and stared at everyone. "Harry was badly injured in practice today, and may not survive. I'm taking Ginny to St. Mungo's as I don't quite think she would be able to get the right grate in the state she's in now. Make sure our location and our reason for being there get back to Snape, Dumbledore, and the Weasley brothers. Got that" she asked authoritatively, and after an affirmative nod from almost everyone in the room Ginny and Angie were on their way to the Public Floo in the Great Hall. Several students were still lingering in there, including Hermione and Ron, who were comparing notes with each other. (A/N: Yeah right, Ron was showing her some pictures he had drawn in History of Magic, while he copied everything she had written on hers). The two preteen girls rushing towards the Floo didn't go unnoticed by them, and Ron's jaw practically dropped onto the table as the blonde accompanying Ginny shouted out. "Saint Mungo's guest entrance" and with a puff of green smoke they were gone.

"What do you think that was about" he asked his year mate.

"I don't know, it could be anything, from one of the girls relatives being sick and Ginny volunteering to go with her, to girl troubles." she replied, while Ron gagged at the last idea.

"I am sorry ladies, but Mr. Potter is only allowed one visitor at a time after hours like this" the receptionist said patiently to the two girls after they inquired about Harry's room.

"Thank you Ma'am, that'll be me I guess. Do you happen to know what his condition is" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Just a moment" the receptionist replied, and started typing rapidly. After a moment, she looked up from the bland screen and declared cheerfully to apprehensive girls. "He's doing fine-one of our best trained Muggle doctors performed the operation. He's currently being treated for his burns, so you won't be able to touch him. But with luck, he'll be awake and out of bed by Sunday." she said smiling.

"Oh, that reminds me, Harry would want to know. Does the chapel here have a Catholic priest for Sunday Mass'" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, of course" the receptionist replied happily.

"Okay. Thank you" Ginny said and started towards the liftwhen the receptionist's voice again chirped out.

"You're welcome. By the way, one of you can wait in the reception room while the other goes in if you would like" she said added, just managing to finish her sentence before the door closed.

"That's what I heard Professor. Potter's in St. Mungo's due to an accident during training" said a platinum blonde boy, as the one and only Draco Ebenezer Malfoy, informed his Head of House, Severus Simon Snape, of the condition and location of his house mates.

"Since I assume you have this from a reliable source, I will inform the Headmaster. Thank you Mr. Malfoy" the Potions Master said silkily and stalked away, robes billowing gently behind him.

It was Thursday during dinner when the Headmaster made an announcement about Harry and Ginny. "Attention all students" Dumbledore said as he stood up after dinner. "As I am sure, many, if not all of you have noticed that both Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have not been present at classes and meals for the past few days. This is because Mr. Potter suffered a grievous Injury during a practice match for the up and coming Junior Bladed Weapons Dueling Tournament to be held sometime after the New Year. I would just like to reassure you that Mr. Potter is making a remarkably quick and full recovery. That is all." Dumbledore said regally. The Potter Twins looked quite shocked and then disappointed as the full announcement sunk in.

"So that's were Harry's been." was the thought going through most minds at that time, leaving everyone preoccupied enough to not notice Sarah and Annabelle sneak under the table and towards the doors, at which point they all but ran towards the Owlery.

"How's he doing" a voice beside Ginny asked. She looked up and over her shoulder to see Ron, Hermione, Draco and oddly enough, Professors Lupin and Black who had both become rather close with Harry since they learned just a fraction of how Lily and James treated him, both having had similar childhoods. The speaker was, of course, Ron.

"What are you doing here? The receptionist said only one person was allowed in his room after visiting hours" she queried.

"Ginny, it's three in the afternoon." Hermione retorted.

"Oh, I didn't notice. Thought it has only been a few hours." she replied, her eyes never once leaving Harry's unconscious form.

"He's doing fine. Last time the doctor came by, he said that Harry was healing better than anyone expected, and said he should wake up some time Friday." she continued. Most of Harry's burns had all but faded away, and, although unseen to them, the wounds from the sword and surgery had already turned the pearly white of scar tissue.

"Ginny, it is Friday, you've been here for three days" Ron said gently. At this, Ginny looked up to see her brother.

"Oh. I guess I lost track of time." she said monotonously and turned back to Harry.

"Ginny, have you gotten any sleep in these last three days" Hermione asked tentatively.

"The human body can go for seventeen days without sleep before it dies. After all he's done for me, the least I can do is be here when he wakes up." she countered. "If it was still Thursday, I would get some sleep, but I won't have spent the last three days at his bedside to not be there when he wakes up."

Despite what they thought would be the best for her health, they knew that nothing short of a Drought of Living Dead potion would remove her from that bedside. After about twenty minutes, the professors had to leave, though they vowed to come back the next day. About two hours after the adults left, the kids were to been seen talking lightly in a circle around Harry, when Ginny noticed Harry's eye twitch lightly and squint open ever so slightly.

"Guy's, I think he's waking up." she said excitedly. They quickly stopped chattering and shifted so they were gathered around the bed.

Harry couldn't tell where he was. Everything was so dark, he could barely see his hands. He didn't know just how long he had been there. Oddly enough it was neither warm nor cold. Suddenly a blazing white light flickered on in the distance, a figure barely distinguishable right underneath it. Harry tried to run towards it, but abruptly found himself weightless with nothing supporting him. The light and the figure though, slowly moved towards him until they were close enough for him to recognize the form as a female with red hair. Ever so slowly she approached, Harry waiting the whole time to see her face. But he never did. When she got to within ten meters of him, he realized she had no face. She was dressed in typical witch robes, but at her side was a sword, its sheath so nondescript it could have been any form of strait sword. Its hilt and sheath were both lightly covered with elaborate silver trim.

"Who are you" he asked guardedly, noting his voice sounded distant and it echoed off the unseen walls of the place.

"That is of no concern Harry Potter. You must find the swords." she said, her voice just as distant as his.

"What swords? Do you mean the Twelve Swords of the Seal?" he asked his curiosity perked.

"Yes. The Plague mustn't get free. When it is time, you will know." she answered serenely, and in the same fashion as she came, she left.

"What do you mean when it is time? What will I know" he yelled perplexed, and angrily at her retreating form.

"All in due time Harry. When the time comes, you will know. Be prepared Harry, for there is nothing else to do." And just like that, she was gone, along with the light. But ever so slowly as he left the blackness, he felt as if somebody had dunked him into a hot tub. Sunlight was shining warmly on his arms and feet, and he could hear the soft whisper of people taking. Slowly it dawned on him that his eyes were closed. After a few failed attempts to open them, he finally managed to lift his right eye enough to see all of the friends he could consider to be close friends. Dudley of course was absent, but that was excusable due to his non-magical condition. To his right was a teary eyed, haggard looking Ginny, looking as if she hadn't slept in days.

With great struggle he was able to say. "Hey guys." Such a simple phrase came out much hoarser than he thought it would.

"Hey guys." Those two words were all Ginny needed to hear before breaking into hysterical tears and lunging at Harry, hugging him as hard as she dared. From what she was trying to say all the others in the room realized that the sobs were both tears of worry and joy.

"Oh Harry, please don't ever do that again" was all Harry could make out.

"Do what again" he asked her after she had calmed down a bit. She looked a bit shocked at first, but then she just smiled at him.

"We were at training and Swartsvald had us fighting fifteen Shadows all slightly below our level. After the first few we began tiring. You tried to use a Stamina Potion, but Swartsvald shot it out of your hands saying that you couldn't use them in the tournament. I guess that short gap in your concentration lowered your defenses, and one stabbed you through your left lung, just barely missing your heart. No one realized it, and you shook it off as only a scratch. Swartsvald told us to go take our showers, and you passed out before you could turn on the cold water, so you were burned. Oh Harry, it was so horrible, there was blood everywhere" she wept, still crying into his shoulder. For a brief moment, Harry's mind flickered back to his dream, but as soon as the thought had come, it left.

"It's okay Ginny, I'm all right now." he said soothingly while lightly rubbing her back. Ron was about to say something but before he could, Hermione swatted his hand where it lay slightly poised above the chair's armrest as though to protest the gesture towards his sister. After about five minutes of Harry convincing Ginny that he was all right, he was finally able to get her off him and take a good look at her.

"Gin, how long have you been awake" he asked, his voice laced with tenderness and more than a little bit of concern.

"Coming up on eighty hours soon." she stated weakly. While the others had spent the better part of four hours with Ginny, Harry was only just now seeing what she looked like. Her face was pallid and oily from not having had a shower for three days. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot; the bags under her eyes almost reached her feet. Her hair, usually wavy, was now as greasy as Snapes, and frizzy strands were all over the place.

"All right Gin. Go back to Hogwarts or the Burrow, take a shower, and get some sleep. I don't want to see you back here for another twenty four hours." Harry ordered. Ginny cast her head downward for a moment before it shot back up with new determination.

"There's a shower in the washroom, and I brought some shower supplies I think." she shrieked happily then rushed to grab her bag and into the washroom. Within a minute, the group could hear water running.

"Well, that still leaves the problem of a bed to sleep in." Harry sighed. All of the sudden, the PA system blared and said. "Attention all guests, visiting hours are now over. Thank you for visiting."

"Oh well, she'll find her way to Hogwarts or back home. Harry, we'll see you again tomorrow after classes." Ron said happily. After everyone exchanged goodbyes with Harry and grabbed their stuff, they departed. Harry lay alone for about ten more minutes listening to the dampened sound of the shower before it was turned off, and another thirty minutes listening to the dull sounds of the hospital before Ginny final came out of the the washroom, looking like her normal self, except the bags under her eyes.

"Are the others gone" she inquired looking around the room.

"Yeah, visiting hours are over. You should be getting back to Hogwarts, because you NEED to sleep" he said firmly.

"No, it's okay, I'll just sleep here" she said merrily settling down in the chair next to his bed. Harry sighed. Sometimes Ginny was impossible to reason with, and it appeared lack of sleep didn't help weaken this trait at all.

"No Ginny, your body is exhausted and you'll be asleep for at least ten hours. A chair is barely acceptable for an hour or two. I will not have you complaining about your neck and back for the next two weeks. You can have the bed if you insist on staying here." he replied exasperated. He then tried to get out of bed, but after moving about thirty centimeters he gave a pained groan and sank back into the bed. "Oh well. There, I made room for you at least." he said tiredly and gestured to the half of the bed he had cleared. "We're both rather small, I think we can share without a problem." he said and patted the bed invitingly.

Ginny without a word climbed into the bed and almost as soon as she had, she was asleep. As if on cue, a large comforter appeared at the end of the bed and after a little work, Harry was able to pull it over the two of them.

**Athenakitty**: I am afraid not, well, maybe, I don't know yet. Don't you think they all ready know how horrible they are as parents? Nope, don't mind correction in the least, in fact, that is why I have gotten a Beta Reader. Good. I think we differ heavily there.

**Night-Owl123**: Thanks.

**Digi Bonds**: Sorry, but I chose some one else, on the other hand your first in line for the AU Version where Harry will want revenge.

**Kaaera**: Thanks. I'll try, sorry this chapter was mostly Fluff.

**Wytil**: Thanks, have you ever played KOTOR? And yes, there is a hidden message in that.

**Wiccachic2000**: That's hardly a book, speaking of which, did you hear that Rowling has finished "The Half Blood Prince." Hmmmm... I wonder whom the title speaks of?

**Gaul1**: Thanks, there's half of St. Mungo's at least. So you're telling me you would rather spend 100- 150 on computer repairs than eat a possibly imaginary Cookie? And that price quote is quite fair, usually my dad spends 12 hours on a PC, and normal tech's get paid about 25 an hour, at least.

**Sariel Aleithea**: And FYI, I am not a Stereotypical Republican. I am from a Northern Blue State; we call our selves the Great Lakes State. About 90 of my extended family voted for Kerry, most of the other ten couldn't make it to the polls. And I'm from a middle Class family. Just in case you wanted too know.

**Mr. Happy Java Man**: Okay, which state mental hospital are you in? I think it will be more and more apparent as time go's on that Harry is the one who stopped Tommy. There are too many ways to reveal the truth, and yet I can only choose one. . -

**Firehedgehog**: Have you seen **my** history when it comes to writers Block? Thanks.

**Korrd**: Thanks. No, not really.

**LizaGir**l. There you go, sorry for the wait.

**japenese-jew**: When did I ever call Democrats Jack Asses? Kucinich is a Communist.

**Garnet Runesta**r: Here's the update now. Glad you liked it.

**JadedSecrets**: Thanks, I personally think I'm always going either too fast or too slow. Guess which I think I am doing right now.

**Lady FoxFire**: He was first hurt during practice, but burnt by hot water in the showers.


End file.
